Tangling My Heart Strings
by Miss FPS
Summary: The commotion in Spira dies out, but there's plenty in the sparks between Rikku & Gippal! The Al Bhed near completion of Home and Gippal doesn't know that someone else has their eyes set on Rikku! RikkuGippal.RikkuBaralai. R&R!
1. What can I do?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the imagination I put into creating this story. The rest of the credit goes to Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first FFX-2 fanfic. I hope you enjoy ^_^ ! Read and review! I'm a big fan of Rikku/Gippal. Chapter one's not too great but the others will be! Please drop by again!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction:  
  
The game ends with Vegnagun being defeated and Spira is going through yet another phase of Eternal Calm. In my story, Yuna is happily living with Tidus back in Besaid while Paine is once again with Nooj, who's conjuring up a unity with New Yevon's leader, Baralai. Rikku returns to her Al Bhed people, helping them rebuild Home. Which is where my story begins...  
  
"Oui! Pnehk dryd ujan drana!" (You! Bring that over there!) Barked Cid who was over watching the reconstruction of Home from a high platform towering over all the workers. Loud noises of Machina running and metal banging filled the atmosphere as Rikku walked up to her father in her usual yellow bikini with her blonde hair dangling from her headband. She was anxiously wanting to ask her father something. Tapping her father on the shoulder multiple times had caught Cid's attention, so then he stiffly turned around to see what his little princess wanted.  
  
"Pop! Is there anything I can do? E fyhhy ramb!" (I wanna help!) She smiled big and jumped in place, hoping he'd give her something really fun to do.  
  
"Uh...Of course my Machina Specialist! But it seems that Brother's too busy with the Celcius, eh? Maybe Gippal needs some help." He said quickly before turning back to overlook his workers and bark out another command, obviously getting frustrated.  
  
"Fryyddd?!?" Rikku didn't really like the thought of having Gippal commanding her around; she was just as good with Machina as he was, and she didn't want to nor have to be under his will. She tugged on Cid's arm to get a different assignment, but he was too occupied to pay attention. He apologized in Al Bhed and told her if she really wanted to help out, going to Gippal was the only way. Cid was much too busy to think of something for his daughter to do. Gippal was second in command and the smartest when it came to building things with Machina.  
  
Rikku sighed and went to kneel on the railing then pouted. While she was pouting, she spotted Gippal standing proud and firmly about the workers, also watching over them as her father did. She stood up straight and gazed at him, thinking secondly over the fact that it wouldn't be half- bad working for him. After all, it did look like he was in control. For a second, she even found it attractive, seeing him being so boss-like. Suddenly, her thought-filled trance was broken when she saw Gippal turn and look straight at her; he had noticed her staring at him.  
'Eek!' Thought Rikku, as she stumbled backwards a little bit. Gippal narrowed his eye at her for a brief moment either out of curiosity or annoyance, before he turned his back on her and concentrated on the workers. It was always hard to tell what Gippal was really thinking.  
  
"Hoi..." Said Rikku softly, scratching her head. "This is gonna be tough." She then quickly ran down the tower and towards Gippal. When she approached Gippal, she couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement take over. It always happened whenever she was around him; the sense never failed to appear everytime he was near, but it was also common for him to make a rude remark and have the feeling disappear. Being the usual Rikku, she slyly moved towards him and called out Gippal's name in a sing-song voice. She waited, but saw no movement from Gippal, who's back was still faced her way. Rikku thought he must've not heard her, so she repeated his name louder, and not so song-like this time. Nothing from Gippal. Frustration and annoyance started to rise as she stomped her foot and yelled out his name again. 'He had to hear that!' She thought with still no reply from Gippal whatsoever. Being the last straw, she stomped angrily towards him and started to softly pound on his strong muscular back.  
  
"Gippal! Oui tayv pis! Why are you ignoring me?!" Within saying that, he quickly grabbed one of Rikku's pounding fists and turned around to face her. The sudden hold surprised Rikku, but she wasn't done yet. Rikku was still pounding away with her open arm, missing every shot, though.  
  
"Cdub ed, oui lnywo kenm." (Stop it, you crazy girl.) He told her, yet didn't seem so serious about it. Rikku froze her arm in mid-air, then decided to drop it and loosened up. She looked at Gippal, expecting him to be angry with her, but his face was grim. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a hint of pleasure. Rikku gave him a small embarrassed smirk and stepped back, but her arm was still clung on tightly by Gippal's strong hold.  
  
"I'm not crazy. You wouldn't answer me! Didn't you hear me calling your name?" She asked, going back in her serious mode. Yet, she knew she wasn't mad over it anymore, so it was hard trying to act angry.  
  
"Of course I did." Gippal let go of her arm and folded his arms across his chest. Rikku's mouth dropped in shock. "I bet your father even heard you, your screams were that loud."  
  
"Then why didn't you answer me?" Rikku asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Why should I have to answer back to someone not worth my time?" He said in a teasing voice, "I know what you want; I saw you talking with your papa, Cid. I don't see what a little girl like you can do but go hunting for glowing balls."  
  
"I can help!" She said, smiling largely at him. "Come on, please?"  
  
Gippal grinned at her and then gave in. "If you insist."  
  
"Yah!" Rikku squealed. "I'll show you what I can do. Frana tu E cdynd?" (Where do I start?)  
  
"Po kaddehk sa y kmycc uv fydan. (By getting me a glass of water.) I've been thirsty for a while." Remarked Gippal as he gave out a small chuckle.  
  
"Hu fyo!" (No way!) Said Rikku.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Okie..OK. So there wasn't a lot of interesting or romantic events in the first chapter but spare me! Love don't come that easy :p. Flirting is where it's all at. Things will get juicier. Trust me! Please review your opinions! I wanna noe! Did the characters' personalities seem in place? Update coming so.0n!!! More character involvement too! 


	2. It's not what it looks like!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... never will. No matter how much I try blackmailing Squaresoft in Japan to give them to me :/ .. they just won't give them up, will they? :[ I should steal their Saki!

Author's Notes: The first chapter was really short and not so interesting, but I worked long and hard on this one to make it better! Next chapters' are going to have a lot more other FFX-2 character involvement so it won't be such a snooze, but right now it's Rikku/Gippal focus time. F o c u s with me now .... okay, done focusing! Thank You for the good reviews! I'll update often ^_^! Please R&R. Oh! Sometimes I put quotations like this "*example*" between **... that means they're speaking in 100% Al Bhed. I didn't want to translate those because it would've been too confusing to read considering what they say is pretty long!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy breathing... Rikku's chest slowly pounded up and down as she swayed to and fro, practically dancing to an invisible rhythm of her own. There was a chill in the air, clearly noticeable through the frosty huffs of breath escaping from her lips, but she was still sweating up a storm. Her cold sweat drew a path past her brow, down her check, and quickly flew off her chin as she rapidly dodged an attack from a fiend; her blazing green eyes glared as she counter-attacked with her double daggers and annihilated the beast. She bounced back into a new position after the attack and she finished it off with her little victory dance. Afterwards, she skimmed the area for more fiends; when she realized there wasn't anymore to battle, she grinned, dusted off her hands, and skipped back to Gippal's tent, where she usually went after her contribution to Home was completed to tell him the news. 

While she was walking to Gippal's tent, a brave young Al Bhed worker came up to her, clearly interested, and started a conversation, joining her on her little walk. Rikku didn't mind the extra company. She always liked to make new friends. When Rikku and the worker got to Gippal's tent, they spotted Gippal sitting attentively at the entrance. Rikku gave out a large wave to Gippal, which caught his attention and he started to stand up to greet her. The worker suddenly became so nervous and started to move frantically in his spot. For some reason, Rikku spotted Gippal eyeing the worker in an expression that clearly told him to back off or go away. Gippal in his heavy armor, and being his natural broad self, towered the small average worker, making him look weak and fragile. 

"*I...I was just having a little chat. Th-that's all..nothing else. In fact, I was .. just about to leave, uhm. Bye!*" Said the worker to Gippal, before he sprinted away fast as if he were running for his life. Rikku watched him leave, clearly puzzled. She shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Gippal, who was grinning at the fleeing worker. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What was that all about, hm Gippal?" She lightly laughed at the awkward situation and nudged Gippal's arm with her fist. "He ran away the second he saw you!"

"What does it matter?" Gippal told her, then he smugly said, "He's long gone now, and I'm sure you won't be seeing much of him anymore." He said with a cocky smile. 

"Aw, how come? Did you do something bad to him, Gippal?" She said, leaning forward at the man she yearned to learn so much more about. 

"Who knows? E zicd sekrd..." (I just might...)

"Pid fro?" (But why?) Asked Rikku. 

Gippal looked at her and avoided the question. Gippal made sure no one would dare come close to Rikku. It was already rumor-spread once that Rikku was his girl by the Gippal himself, but everyone really knew that he was just messing around... or was he? No one dared to find out. It was obvious though, both Rikku and Gippal were clueless with their feelings for one another. Noticing it was as easy as spotting LeBlanc in a pile of dogs. Wait a second... that is pretty difficult. Anyways, Gippal turned around and started to head back towards his tent. When he got to the entrance he lifted up part of the opening and motioned Rikku to enter in a very gentleman-like way. He said to her, "Myteac vencd." (Ladies first.)

"Oh...uh, hehe. Alright." Said Rikku, a little nervous, since it was her first time being invited into his tent. She walked into his tent, being very excited. Gippal was just about to enter when he heard some bystanders call out his name. They were cheering him on about getting Cid's daughter into his tent. Gippal smiled, knowing all the others were envious, as he stepped into his tent. He stopped smiling when someone yelled out what would happen if Cid caught him with his daughter.

When he walked into his dimly lit and barely organized tent, he saw Rikku already poking around at his stuff curious about everything. He found it adorable yet bothersome at the same moment. He walked up to Rikku and then asked her to take a seat. She browsed around for a chair, but with no luck... (or luck) she decided to sit on his bed, and crossed her legs.

"Wow, anxious to get it on in my bed, aren't yah?" Gippal teasingly said. "Cid's little girl's finally going through puberty! Who would've thought?" Gippal watched the shocked Rikku react to his comment by standing up on his bed; the top of her hair almost brushed against the roof of the large tent. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get any wrong ideas now Gippal! You told me to have a seat... I'm surprised that this big huge tent doesn't have a single chair in it!" She quickly said, overreacting to his comment. "Ooo...and you know I have a name! It's --"

"Cid's Little Princess." Rikku froze in place, then flopped back down on the bed after eyeing Gippal for a brief moment. Rikku figured it was a tad bit better than 'Little Girl' but she wouldn't let Gippal off so easily this time when he misnamed her. She opened her mouth to defend herself but Gippal wasn't quite finished yet. "Plus, I may have wrong thoughts, but it doesn't mean I dare to do them." Gippal smirked a sinister grin. The sudden open-minded remark surprised Rikku as she flushed with embarrassment and her cheeks were quickly turning into a redder tone with every passing moment. Her anger with Gippal had vanished and Rikku felt flattered. Also being uncomfortable with the situation, she suddenly felt the urge to quickly change the subject.

"Uh, uhm... I finished with all the fiends today! There's not one single fiend around Home." Rikku told Gippal with a sense of confidence in her voice. It's been almost three weeks now since all she's been doing was fight fiends. The exercise kept her in amazing shape and the task was easy for her, though she really wanted to bust out Machina Maw and do some serious building. One of the main reasons why she didn't mind fighting fiends was that every now and then, she would catch Gippal staring at her. Rikku loved getting his attention, good or bad, all that mattered was that she was on his mind. After spending most of her time with Gippal after work, she grew a liking to him. Rikku, since ever, was always infatuated with Gippal's manly looks. From his spiky blonde hair, to the mysterious eye patch, and his manly body the armor little could hide, she always wondered what it would feel like being wrapped in his arms. She didn't mind the teases he always gave out either, as long as they weren't too serious; she had grown accustomed to them. The teases settled day by day, but every once in a while they would reappear. Shockingly, Gippal even gave out compliments to her about her hard work. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Gippal said, still standing.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Rikku asked, worried about her performance. 

"No, you're not. You're pretty good, Rikku. Maybe even better than me."

"Naymmo?!?" (Really?!?) Asked Rikku, feeling complimented, yet pondered at his conceitedness at the same moment. She smiled, actually glad at the thought.

"Hu." (No.) Gippal said firmly.

"Ooo..Gippal!" Said Rikku as she lifted her leg and bumped Gippal's thigh for the joke he just pulled. He smiled at her and watched her do her little cute girl reaction. Gippal loved watching her. Of course he didn't want to be caught dead doing it, but everything about her made him feel happier since she was always so happy. Gippal knew he wasn't the most upbeat person, or friendly, kind... the list can go on and on, but all he knew and started to realize was that it was always Rikku who still cared for him no matter what he was like. She made him feel special even after all the rejection he placed on her, it didn't make her hold a grudge or be disgusted by him compared to all the other girls he knew. Yuna was disgusted by his rudeness, it was obvious, and Paine well... must he say much? There were many girls in his time; being the leader of the Machine Faction and such a studly man, it was hard for girls not to fall to his feet. He knew though that these girls' emotions and feelings towards him weren't real though. It was more worship than anything else when it came to liking him. Yet, Rikku was different. It seems as if she wanted to be his friend, she didn't ask any much more than that. Usually, when it came to girls and Gippal, he was either trash or treasure, but when it came to Rikku, he just couldn't tell. 

"I want you Rikku..." Gippal said to her, not knowing that he just said that aloud.

"F-fryd?" (W-what?) Rikku looked at him with a weird expression, and she wasn't sure if she heard wrong or not.

Thinking quickly, Gippal replied, "I want you Rikku, to start building with the workers. Machina Maw could be useful with the final touch-ups. I figured I'd give you a chance to do something you'd want to do, just because I'm the nicest guy in the world. Cid wouldn't be too happy either if he found out one day you were eaten by fiends."

"Ah, Gippal! Are you serious!?" Said Rikku as she stood up on the bed once more and bounce a bit in place. She was unsure if Gippal was being real with her or not since he had already pulled one too many jokes. She didn't want to get her expectations too high over being able to build. If Gippal was kidding with her, she swore to be angry with him.

"Of course. I'd be drowning in deep shit if you really got eaten! Wouldn't want that happening now, right?" Gippal told her, smiling.

"Ooo..DRYHG OUI CU SILR, GIPPAL!" (THANK YOU SO MUCH, GIPPAL!) Rejoiced Rikku as she jumped in air and landed in his arms to hug him. Gippal stumbled back a little bit from the surprise attack and tried to catch her, but the impact was so quick and sudden that he tripped over himself, bringing Rikku down him. 

"Rao! Gippal, E haat ouin ramb! --" (Hey! Gippal, I need your help!) THUD. Rikku and Gippal didn't hear Brother, who was yelling for Gippal, over all the chaos that was happening. Brother was just outside Gippal's tent and overheard the big smash in Gippal's room and figured it was just some Machina that had dropped. He then opened the flap to go inside to ask Gippal a question about the Celsius. He was asking the question while he was walking in until he was cut off by the sight of seeing Rikku on top of Gippal on the floor. "Dra Celsi--RIKKU!?!" (The Celsi--RIKKU!?!) "*What is going on in here! What are you doing on top of Gippal? Ahhhh! Rikku!!!*"

""Brother! Ah! It's not what it looks like!*" Said the red-faced Rikku as she tried to quickly get off of Gippal, but his armor had caught onto one of her sleeves, making her stumbled on him once more. Gippal 'Oompf!'ed, having been just kneed in the balls, and curled up in a feeble position, grabbing his just-harmed jewels. 

"Ah! Gippal! I'm so sorry!" Screamed Rikku as she placed her hands on his. Her body was covered with dirt from the floor, and so was Gippal, who had it worse. 

"*Now what are you doing?! Let go, Rikku! Don't try to hide it! I can't beli--*" Brother was going mad in Gippal's tent over the situation. When he spotted Gippal's bed, which looked worse than the situation on the floor since the sheets were messy, he freaked out even more, cursing in Al Bhed.

"BROTHER!" Yelled Gippal, completely annoyed and angered by Brother's reaction. He was still grimacing on the floor, as Rikku let go and backed off, she sat inches away from Gippal feeling hopeless as both Brother and Gippal started cussing at each other. She knew Brother was not going to listen to her, and what if he told dad? She'd be in trouble...but not as much as Gippal would be. "*GET OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU UGLY--*" Gippal and Brother just wouldn't stop freaking over the situation at each other. Rikku was mad with Brother also, having him barge in like that and assume things, so she quickly got up and ran over to Brother who was going insane. The first thing she had to do to stop the commotion was to get rid of Brother.

"Brother! *Get out of his tent! I'll explain later!* Go, go go go, go! *Ooo, come on you big jerk!*" Rikku was shoving her Brother out the door; now Brother was telling Rikku off while he was practically tripping over himself being pushed out the door by the angry Rikku. After being successful, Brother was cursing still, then Rikku asked him not to tell father and that she was going to explain the situation in a moment. There was a small crowd swarming the tent as many overlooked the situation. Brother didn't care though, he still went mad until Rikku punch him on the arm really hard, causing him to wince and shield his arm with his other hand. "CRID IB!" (SHUT UP!) She told him then that it wasn't what it looked liked, and he would find out what happened if he would just calm down and listen to her. She turned him around and told him to head back to the Celsius. Brother groaned, and swung his arms like a monkey before finally trusting his sister and walked away. Rikku tightened her lips as she watched him walk away and then quickly went back in the tent to see Gippal once more.

When she went in, Gippal was still on the floor, just half-laying there. He looked up at Rikku, very surprised to even see her dare to come back in his tent. She ran up to him, dropped on her knees, and then flung her arms around his neck and embraced him. She whispered in his ear, "Cunno yht dryhg oui...Gippal." 

Then she quickly got up again and ran out of his tent to catch up to Brother. Gippal smiled as he got up from the floor and started to dust himself off. The sand in his hair would take forever to wash off... great. Even after kneeing him in the nuts, and having his head ache with Brother's protective calls for his sister, he felt alright. He was angry, but after Rikku told him sorry and thank you, he couldn't help but fall victim for her caring ways. Under his breath, he said, "Oui'na famlusa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ta da! That's chapter 2 of the many chapters up to come! This one focused mostly on the beginning of Rikku's and Gippal's appreciation for once another. Next ones will get more juicier & juicier! I swear I like that word.. juicy. Haha, oh well! Thank you for reading my story and the next update is coming soon! Please review your opinion and tell me some things you disliked or liked...! Hmm...maybe this one wasn't as long as I expected...do y'all want it longer? Tell me please!


	3. Holding us back

Disclaimer: Yah...Squaresoft.

Author's notes: Hey y'all again! Were you asking for a number three? Well, here you have it! Oh, and the last thing Gippal said was "You're Welcome." You don't need to download a translator -- you can simply search up 'Al Bhed Translator' and find a site that has it. Thank you all for liking my story.. cus I'm thinking it sucks. But I hope I'm doing everything right! Please REVIEW because your opinions help a lot! I know there's still not a lot of character involvement.. but there will be eventually!

P.S. If you check my bio, I'll let you know how the updates are coming along. Plus, remember anything between ** is Al Bhed spoken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late night and everyone around Home was dead asleep. Gippal laid in bed, fully awake, maybe thinking a little too much about things. The only noises Gippal heard were the little hums coming from the Machina outside his large room. The sounds he heard were like music to his ears though... he loved Machina so much, and being the leader of the Machine Faction fit him so perfectly. He had left his post at the Machine Faction and took half his men with him to help rebuild Home, but that wasn't most of his worries, since he had put Nhadala in charge. He figured he'd still need to check up on them, it's been nearly a year since he left. He'd drop a visit soon. Everyone was excited over Home almost being complete, and it was such a relief knowing that. Gippal put his hands behind his head and looked up at the dark ceiling, if he was so relieved over Home almost being finished, then why did he feel so sad about it? Rikku -- that's why. He knew it wasn't too long till he had to return back to the Machine Faction; he knew it wasn't too long till everyone would have to pack up to return to their normal lives once again, and he knew it wasn't too long until he had to separate himself from her once more...

Gippal sat up and then moved to the floor, leaning his back on the bed. He wasn't one to really like comfort. He felt so empty, and hoped that Rikku was thinking of him just as much as he thought of her. If she didn't, he felt like he was wasting his heart. He placed the back of his head on the edge and pushed back his ungelled hair with both his hands... too many memories were flooding back into his mind. He thought back to the times when he and Rikku were childhood friends and she always forced him to play 'house' with her -- him having to be the husband and Brother being the dog. He admitted liking to kick the dog while they played, but back then, being fed invisible tea then spitting it back out showed his distaste. Rikku was always a good sport though, she never cried or ran to her father whenever Gippal went overboard with pranks. He also teased her all the time when they were younger… "Cid's little girl!" He did it back then and he still continued to do it now. Gippal had a crush on her before and he was always afraid to show it, so he hid his emotions through teasing or ignoring her. Gippal was no prince charming on a white horse, he was the complete opposite, so he had to keep his reputation that way. By now, you figured he'd learn to grow up... but it was no use.

Gippal got up from the floor and walked to the door; he hated being still while he thought; he had to move around. He walked out his door and started down the dimly floor-lit hallway, not knowing where he was going. Rikku kept flowing through his mind and he couldn't stand it... he felt weak, needing her the way he did. And knowing he had to leave her killed him even more. It wasn't so bad when he left for the Crimson Squad and joined the Crusaders; he didn't need her then... he didn't love her then. They both had their own lives to lead. She had to go off with her cousin Yuna and save the world from Sin. They went their separate ways and he coped fine. Now, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to... 

Gippal's been working on Home for almost a year now, and it was only two months ago since the day Rikku walked back into his life wanting to help him out. Unexpectedly, her performance and dedication to her work was outstanding and topped all of his other workers, and everyday she surprised Gippal with her amazing Machina abilities. What a turn on. Also, day by day, he found Rikku more and more beautiful. Recently, when Gippal would head back to his room to sleep, he would catch himself awake just like this night, realizing how much he missed her. Gippal had to knock himself out of it, every waking moment he reminisced about her and thought about her. Rikku even haunted him in his dreams. She was contagious and infected every inch of his brain. Gippal was afraid of this; having let himself go. He didn't want someone impacting him as much as she did. He didn't want to need her, see her, feel her... Too late.

"Damn that wonderful bitch." He whispered and then pounded on the wall. Gippal continued to walk around and then found himself outside of Rikku's door just like the nights before. He placed his hands on the door then turned his head to place his ear on the cold metal in hopes of hearing her stir around from the inside. Of course there was no way possible he'd be able to hear anything, but the man was miserably obsessed with Rikku. He wanted to walk in her room so bad and just sit there to watch her sleep. Maybe that way he'd relax a little bit. But would he dare? No, no, no. Gippal was simply going out of his mind. He turned around to head back to his room, it was incredibly late and hopefully he'd get some sleep now. There was a long day ahead of him.

Gippal walked back into his plain, but Machina filled room and went over to his bed. He sat on the edge, elbowed his knees, and then sank his head into his hands. He had to admit it, he loved Rikku. If he didn't, then why'd he always think of her, feel a rush every time she was near, and freakily stalk her in the middle of the night? Gippal realized how much deep shit he was in. He was sure Rikku wouldn't love him back. He was such a jerk towards her and who would love someone who teased and dissed you every chance they had? Gippal couldn't help it. Maybe doing that was his way of trying to escape her wonderness that he eventually fell for. No, that was the lamest excuse. Gippal knew that that wasn't the real answer. It was his stupid ego that blocked out his caring and sensitive side. He was afraid of rejection so he simply rejected the person first before they could've rejected him. That was one of the reasons why he fell for Rikku, she saw behind his mask. In a way, that was a good, yet a bad thing. After all the times Rikku's been pummeled to the floor by his comments, she still cared for him and was his friend. But why? 

'Maybe she really does love me,' thought Gippal. No, that was the way Rikku was with everyone. How would he be any different compared to them? He knew it was no use. No matter how much of a manly man he was, he knew he wasn't man material when it came to loving Rikku. She needed more than he could ever give. Then again, he had to try. She's was too much of something for him to past up. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. Gippal laid down on his bed then really wished he had the guts to finally tell her the way he felt. For the first time ever in his life, he felt like he couldn't get something he really wanted. Damn that Rikku, damn her. He took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes. 'I need to do it. What's there to lose?' 

...Everything.

The next night:

"Oo..fresh, fresh, fresh, fresh! E vaam cu kuut!" (I feel so good!) Rikku said to herself. After a long day of hard work, Rikku felt incredibly filthy, so she enjoyed every shower she took. Rikku was prancing around her new room half-naked with just her towel on, steam from the hot water still seemed to rise from her skin. Rikku was also glad that her room was finally finished with all it's touch-ups and there wasn't anymore building left to do in her part of Home. Cid made sure to that -- his daughter had to get the best privileges around. Rikku's room was still half-empty though; all that was in it were the necessities, no decoratives yet. Rikku blasted her music and then took out the towel from her head and started to rub-dry her long, blonde hair. While she was rubbing away, there was a hard knock on the door. "Hmm?" Rikku turned off her music and looked at her door, she wondered why anyone would visit her at such a late hour. Rikku gripped onto her body towel and rewrapped it around her chest, then tossed her headwrap on her bed. She walked to the door, still dripping water a little water. It was most likely Brother knocking at her door, coming to bother her about the Celsius. Brother was a pain in the butt and she groaned at the thought of having to hear him complain to her. Rikku then opened her door wide expecting to see Brother, but instead she spotted Gippal standing there. Gippal's shock was written all over his face when he first spotted Rikku. 

"Rikku...I --" Gippal stuttered, surprised to see her in this fashion. Rikku saw the devilish look in his eyes as he skimmed her body up and down. Rikku screamed and quickly slammed the door in Gippal's face. She turned her back and leaned against the door, her chest huffed up and down from embarrassment. 

"What are you doing here, Gippal?" She asked him through the door, a little panicked. Rikku knew she looked like a mess and she didn't want Gippal to see her.

"I, I need to talk to you, Rikku." The sound of his voice sounded serious, and Rikku freaked out even more.

"Uhm, hold on, Gippal. I'm a little nakey!!" Rikku ran around her room looking for something quick to toss on. Her spheres were no help, it'd take forever for her to transform. She then ran into her bathroom and grabbed a bathrobe and some slippers; it wasn't much, but it gave her more coverage and support. 

She ran out back into her bedroom while wrapping the robe around her waist. She grabbed a quick glimpse in the mirror and rubbed her robe down. She tussled her hair and then decreased the amount of lighting, hoping it'd hide her a little bit. Rikku then went to her door, took a large breath inward and whispered some reassurance to herself. Gippal was standing just outside her door, and she was overwhelmed with excitement. Rikku wasn't one to be so self-conscience, but recently, she always felt like she had to be at least decent-looking to impress Gippal. It was a change, not exactly bad though, since it didn't bother her. She put on her smile and opened the door, slowly.

"Uh, hello, Gippal!" She watched him look at her again, he was enjoying this moment. Rikku was a little nervous, but she was pleased by the sight of Gippal. Since she had opened the door, Gippal still hadn't said a word, he had just stared at her. Rikku placed her hands on her waist and tipped her head at Gippal. Curiosity ran through Rikku's mind... why had Gippal come to visit her? "...Ahem! Gippppaalll."

Gippal finally came out from his daze and then looked at her in the eyes. "Hey Rikku." Were the only words that seemed to come out his mouth. Rikku stood there, anticipating for more, but nothing else came out. This moment felt really awkward to Rikku, why wasn't he talking? 

"Hey Gippal... Is there something you wanted?" She gave out one of her innocent looks. Rikku saw Gippal open his mouth but then he closed it again. He obviously had something to say, but just couldn't say it. This wasn't like Gippal, because he usually spoke his mind. Something unique was about to come out of his mouth and Rikku could sense it. She was too impatient to wait, so she said to him, "Lusa uh, cbed ed uid...you know you wanna!" (Come on, spit it out...)

Gippal suddenly reached out and took held of Rikku's hands. Rikku felt a string of chills run through her body and she felt like her heart had just popped out of her chest and into his hands. This wasn't like Gippal... but she loved it. He was holding her hands gently and Rikku naturally warmed up to him and stepped closer. Her heart was beating at an untamable pace and it scared her in a way. Rikku looked up at Gippal, and found him staring deep into her emerald eyes. All of these new feelings were happening to her over him just holding her hands -- Rikku was feeling foolish. What if it didn't mean anything? Then again... when does Gippal ever do this?

"...Gippal?" Rikku whispered. Gippal was looking at her in the most foreign way. She could tell he had so much to tell her, but exactly what? The moment seemed to last forever until Gippal broke the sensible silence.

"There's something on your face." Gippal said randomly and in the grimiest way possible.

"What!?" Rikku touched her check and stepped away. He did all that just to say those cruel words to her? Rikku knocked herself back into reality and rethought her thoughts. Wait a second... what did she even expect from him in the first place? This was Gippal here... it seemed like he didn't love at all. Rikku's heart dropped and realized that she didn't mean much of anything to him, and he wouldn't ever feel for her the way she did for him. 'Maybe friends was were it's meant to be,' thought Rikku, so then she pushed aside her emotions. She learned that you'll never get hurt if you never expect much. Rikku forced herself to not expect anything from Gippal; if he didn't have love for her, she didn't want to struggled over a heartbreak and continue to have feelings for him. Yet, it was so hard. Sometimes she felt like he really loved her, then it came to times like this... where everything was a joke. Well, if it's a joke, you'd might as well joke along back. Gippal was still so much fun, and she wouldn't let her mixed feelings get in the way from having a great time. She didn't want to lose that special connection with him.

"Where?" Rikku questioned, criss-crossing her eyes trying to spot the mark on her face. Her usual smile reappeared on her face and the sparkle in her eye gleamed. Rikku was great at controlling her emotions, and she was wise enough to know exactly how to make use of them. She didn't want to get sad over Gippal when she knew he could make her happy if she was happy. 

"Right there." Gippal pointed at a spot on her left cheek.

"Here?" Rikku placed her finger right on the smudge.

"Pimm'c aoa." (Bull's eye.) Said Gippal. Rikku rubbed away at her cheek with the palm of her hand, hoping she'd get the mark off. Ten seconds later she stopped rubbing.

"Okay, there." Rikku smiled, hoping she got the smudge off that the shower obviously missed and turned her cheek towards Gippal's direction. "Is it gone now?"

"Is that the best you can do? It's still there."

"What? It's still there?" Rikku was surprised. That must've been one deep-pored stain.

"You know..." Gippal spit in his hand and then lifted it towards Rikku's face, "I could always get it off for you." 

"Ewww! Gippal! Get away from me!" Rikku pushed away his arm and shielded her cheek. She wanted to laugh at his sense of humor, but at the same time she was grossed out. He wouldn't dare touch her with that hand, would he? "I'd rather have a smudge on my face than your spit!"

"No, really... It'd be my pleasure, Rikku!" Gippal grabbed hold of her waist and prepared to touch her face. Rikku then struggled free and ran into her room, trying to avoid him. She couldn't help but smile and laugh, they were playing get away like the yonder years... and it made her feel so good, even if he was chasing her to spit on her face. They were running around the room, knocking a few things down here and there. Finally, Rikku backed up and bumped into her bed. Gippal was inching closer and closer, walking slowly, thinking he had trapped her.

"Gippal, you back off right now! Or I'll... I'll --" Rikku said, a little out of breath.

"Oui'mm fryd?" (You'll what?) Gippal asked, not worried. Rikku was stumped there; she knew there wasn't much she could've done to him. 

"I'll...mess up your hair...!" She said in wise-crack voice. She then spit in both her hands and reached them out in his direction.

"Oh?" Gippal then paused and laughed at her. "Oh, come on, you think I'm afraid of that?"

"Let's check!" Rikku then ran straight at him catching Gippal off guard just for the slightest bit, but he eventually dodged her weak attempt to rustle his hair. Rikku stumbled a little bit, and suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her entire body. Rikku kicked and squirmed, but he overpowered her. He pushed her up against the wall gently and turned her around, still in full control. Rikku knew what was coming, so she closed he eyes and waited until it was over. It was awhile, and there was still no saliva covered finger rubbing at her face. Rikku loosened up and opened one of her eyes. She then saw Gippal's full face just centimeters away from hers; this caused her to open both her eyes in shock. Gippal was staring deeply at her and she felt his breath wrap around her face, melting her in everyway possible. A sexual sensation ran through her body and she felt as if she couldn't breath. 'Take me... just take me...' were what her emotions were screaming out. Her knees felt weak and she felt as if she was going to drown into his body. Gippal was still holding her up against the wall, but she didn't mind, as long as he was touching her. Rikku felt like she was dying, the sexual tension was so great it was killing her. Rikku stared at Gippal as he put one of his hands through Rikku's hair and placed it behind her neck, pulling her face even closer to his. This was it... Rikku closed her eyes and pouted her small lips gently -- It was really going to happen. Gippal was going to kiss her...

"RIKKU!!!" *Plamp!* Rikku found herself toppled all over Gippal's broad chest. He had suddenly jolted back the moment he heard Rikku's name being called out. Gippal had a reason to stop himself from kissing her though... it was Cid who was calling for his daughter. 'Noooo...' Rikku cried on the inside. 'No! This isn't fair! Why, dad, why now!?!' She looked up at Gippal who now had on a worried and scared expression; who knew what Cid would do to him if he caught him with his half-naked daughter in her room. Rikku didn't even want to think about it. As much as she hated to do it, she pushed Gippal off of her and lead him towards the bathroom door.

"Quick!" Said Rikku, shoving him into the bathroom. "There's a door on the other side that leads to my den -- once you're in there you can leave through the door that leads back into the hallway. Make sure my dad doesn't see you!" Gippal, standing between the crack of the door stared into Rikku's eyes one last time that night before she quickly shut the door in his face. Rikku then fell to the floor, feeling miserable. She laid in a heavy kneeling position, her butt heavy on the floor. The moment was so perfect... and it had to be ruined. Curse her luck. Shortly after Rikku closed the door on Gippal, Rikku heard her father walk into her room shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Rikku! *Good news! Tomorrow I'll let you visit Yuna to ask her --*" Cid stopped when he spotted his daughter on the floor. He asked in a worried tone, "*Is there something, wrong?*"

"Oo..*Everything father!*" Rikku whined.

"*Is it your room? Are you not happy with your room? I'll beat up the person who designed it if you want me to!*" Cid was starting to heat up with anger.

"No, no! *It's not that! I'm actually perfectly fine, Papa. Can you just leave me alone? I'll talk to you tomorrow about Yunie.*" Rikku's head hung low into her chest. She was still thinking about her spoiled moment with Gippal with clenched fists. 

"*Are you sure?*" Cid squatted down near his daughter and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Yah, yah! Now go... please!" Said Rikku as she quickly got up and ran to her bed and flew onto it, digging her head beneath her pillow.

"Alright then..." Cid said as he turned his back and left her room. "*Hurgh...If only your mother were hear to comfort you... I simply can't do it.*" Cid rubbed his forehead and left for his study. 

Rikku laid there in her bed underneath her large canopy and stuffed her pillow into her face. She then removed the pillow, sat up, and hurled the pillow against the wall. "Why me!" She screamed out. Rikku laid her head back down, angry at her luck, and figured she'd just try to fall asleep to get rid of her frustration.

"Hmm... Gippal." Rikku whispered under her breath during a dream she was having. She gripped her sheets tight in her palm and continued to say, "Don't let me go..." Little did Rikku know that Gippal was sitting there, next to her side, just watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: WOW! That took A LOT out of me... do you know it's 4:50 am in the morning and I finally finished writing the story to satisfy all you people! I hope my effort was worth the struggle I put into this emotion-filled chapter! I PRAY/HOPE/WISH that you liked it! Please ReVieW... and sorry about their "almost kiss." I just couldn't resist adding a little spice to the story. Love stories aren't all perfect! I'll update soon if you want me too! ^_^ THANKS for reading my story, much appreciation!


	4. No one around

Author's Notes: Thank you for leaving me the good reviews and I'm glad that y'all like my story! Don't worry cus I'll continue to update often, but I don't have much time on my hands so it'll take a while.

-------------------------------------------------------

Light sunrays shining from Rikku's large room windows streaked through the curtains and exposed itself all over Rikku's face causing her to stir in her sleep. Rikku laid half awake on her bed, snoozing. Snoozing was one of her favorite things to do; it felt so good because she felt as if she were in a world caught between reality and dreams. Mixing both of them together relaxed her. Rikku then yawned and stretched out on her bed. Mornings weren't her favorite part of the day, but whenever she needed to, she woke herself up to do her duties. Trying to sleep peacefully last night was difficult for Rikku, so it was even harder for her to get up this certain morning. Opening her eyes to spot the time, she groaned. Rikku was supposed to talk to her father before he headed to work and her timing to wake up was a little late. She quickly hopped out of bed and started to prepare herself for the day with half the amount of time. 

Cid's locked door proved to Rikku that he wasn't in there, so she started to head down to the construction site near central Home. Skipping through the worker-loaded site, she found her father near a corner, talking to... was that Gippal? Rikku slowed her pace and snuck behind a wall of running Machina, trying to listen into their conversation. The noise coming from the Machina was much too loud to hear anything a meter away, but watching their body language was enough for her. Suddenly, something snuck up behind her and gripped her shoulders gently, screaming "Boo!" It caught Rikku off guard and scared her. She quickly turned around to find Buddy smiling at her. Rikku got frustrated and scolded Buddy for doing that. Buddy asked Rikku what she was doing and she replied with it being a secret. He made a remark about how typical it was that Rikku was spying on people, and it was no secret she could've hid. Rikku just shooed him away before either Cid or Gippal caught her doing her dirty deed. She said she was just curious, and then looked back in their direction. By the time she looked back, Gippal was already gone. Rikku then skimmed the area for that spiky hair of his, but it was nowhere to be found. Giving up, she walked up to Cid, acting as casual as she could've. 

"Papa! Did you want to tell me something about Yunie?" Rikku bounced up to him. Cid smiled, happy to see that his daughter was in better shape than she was last night. He then redid his smile, upset over the fact that she was late this morning. Rikku was supposed to talk to him before he started working, since then he would've had more time to talk to her. 

"You told me you wanted to visit Yuna, am I correct?" He said in a rapid tone. This conversation had to end quickly so he could go back to guiding his people. "Well, Brother finished with the Celsius's repairs and you can leave tonight. Home's almost complete, as you know, and in three weeks, we're having our completion party. I'm letting you take these last weeks off to go invite your little friends to come and celebrate."

"Really? That's great!" Rikku gave her a father a quick hug and a double thumbs up. It's been two months since she's seen Yuna, Tidus, Paine, and everyone else. She wondered how things were going with them. Being busy with building secluded her from her friends outside of Home. "I can't wait!"

"Oh, and another thing." Cid added.

"Hmm?" Rikku stopped dancing in place and looked at Cid.

"Gippal's going with you."

"Huh, why?" Rikku asked, pretending to bothered by it. She didn't believe her ears. Maybe her luck was starting to turn around. 

"I just had a talk with him and he told me he wanted to make some check-ups on the Machine Faction. I told him he can go with you and Brother on the Celsius, hoping you wouldn't mind. Do you?"

"Oh! Hmmm... Of course... I don't mind. The more the merrier, right Pop?" Rikku smiled really wide.

"Kuut. You better start packing, Brother's anxious to start flying the Celsius again that he might just leave without you." Cid joked, smiling at himself. 

"If he does, I'll make sure to give him a good butt-whooping when he gets back!" Rikku said with a clenched fist flying at an invisible punching bag. She swiped a kick into the air, imitating the moves she would pull on Brother. After Rikku was done with her fun, she kissed her father on the cheek, thanked him, and then turned away to prance happily back to her room. Cid laughed at her and hastily went back to focusing on Home, whose due date was nearing.

Rikku tapped her foot, waiting for the elevator to reach her. The sooner she would get back to her room to pack, the better. This trip was going to be so much fun, and the fact that she was going to share it with Gippal got her ten times more excited. Rikku smiled at a passing worker she knew and started to make light conversation. After a short wait, the elevator had reached her floor, and Rikku spotted a familiar shadow within the glass. Rikku would've recognized that shape of body anywhere -- it was Gippal inside that elevator. Not knowing it, Rikku started to hold her breath in. The elevator door seemed to open so slowly, taking forever to finally reveal the man that always got her going. When the doors opened, Gippal looked up at her and smiled. Rikku smiled back and slipped into the empty elevator with only the two of them inside. Rikku bit the bottom of her lip and nervously swayed to and fro; it was just the two of them and her body shook with anxiousness, hoping Gippal would make a move on her like last night. Rikku then thought about last night and decided not to bring it up, thinking it'd be a little random and strange. Anyways, she wasn't even sure if it was just the moment that lead Gippal to do that to her, or if he intended all he did. 

"Kuehk ib?" (Going up?) Gippal asked her as he pushed in directions on the panel behind him. The elevator made a little jerk, then rapidly elevated downwards. Gippal leaned back on the railing in his cool form and looked at Rikku. Rikku looked outside the elevator and saw things flying upwards. She obviously wasn't going in the direction she wanted to go. 

"Hey... It's not going up!" Rikku said to Gippal. She walked over to the panel and looked at it. She realized that he had purposely pressed downwards into the engine room. This sudden move confused her, what was his purpose in doing that? Whatever it was, got her tingling with an adventurous spirit.

"My intentions exactly." He told her in a deep voice. The lights started to dim as the elevator lowered to the bottom. Rikku glanced at Gippal, he was staring at the floor, so it was hard for her to read his expression. He looked so fine standing there -- mysterious and dark. Rikku wanted so bad to jump on him and slobber all over his body, but she held back. That would've been a little out of control. She still wasn't sure if he wanted her the way she wanted him. The elevator suddenly slowed to a halt. Rikku looked at Gippal who was still standing in his relaxed form.

"Well..." Rikku said as she raised her finger to the panel. "I'll just push this button and --"

"Wait." Gippal said calmly, grabbing her wrist. Rikku froze as an electrical surge ran up her arm. The heat of his hand melted her skin. "I want to show you something." Gippal then dragged Rikku out of the elevator. Smiling wide, Rikku followed Gippal, who had moved his hand from her wrist and webbed fingers with her. Rikku followed happily, walking close to Gippal, who was walking at a rather fast pace. She followed him down the dimly lit tunnel and when they reached the main engine, where Gippal stopped, he turned around and stood besides her.

"Uh... is this what you wanted to show me?" Rikku stared at the big engine with a raised eyebrow. She had seen this many times before; she even worked on it! What was so special about the engine? She turned to face Gippal, who was looking in a different direction, searching for something.

"What!" Gippal smiled and looked at Rikku. "Of course not, you silly girl. It's something more."

"Uhm... a secret engine?" Rikku teased. Gippal just laughed and continued to search around. Finally, something had caught his eye and once again he grabbed a hold of Rikku's hand and dragged her to his destination. Destination clarified: the stairs. Rikku stood at the top of the stairs, watching Gippal walk downwards. "It took you that long to find the stairs, Gippal? You're so pathetic sometimes." Rikku laughed at him and started to head down. Gippal then told her no, and it was something else. Gippal had already reached the bottom and Rikku took her sweet time bouncing down the steps. Gippal just stared at her, getting maybe a little impatient. When Rikku finally reached the bottom step, Gippal reached under her legs and swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. Rikku squealed, surprised by his move and held onto his neck for support.

"You're such a slow-poke, come on." Gippal then carried Rikku towards a ladder leading up the large machine. The ladder was most likely what Gippal was searching for. Gippal then let go of Rikku, and she flopped to the floor. "Whoops, sorry. My arm strength was failing at that moment." He smiled at her. The frustrated Rikku got up from the floor and pushed him slightly, knowing he was lying. 

"You did that on purpose you meanie!" Rikku was rubbing her bottom, trying to ease the pain. Gippal laughed at her.

"You know... there's a little dirt on your skirt, if you hold still I'll get it off for you." Gippal reached out towards her behind in the most devious way. Rikku jumped, and slapped away his hand.

"Nuh uh, Gippal! I know what you're thinking. No touchy!" Rikku smiled at him and dusted herself off. Rikku loved the way he acted towards her; it wasn't the best or most innocent, but he sure knew how to turn her on and make her feel sexy.

"Cied ouincamv," (Suit yourself) Gippal shrugged his shoulders and grabbed onto the railing. He looked up the ladder and then at Rikku. A wide smile spread across his face. "Ladies first."

Rikku eyed him and caught him staring at her rump again. She slammed Gippal in the arm, "No! I know what you're trying to do, you naughty guy." She pointed at his smiling face and squinted at him. She couldn't help but smile. "It's your turn to go first." Gippal then gave up on attempting to sneak a peak and swung onto the ladder with his powerful arms then started to climb. Rikku held onto the ladder and started to climb after Gippal. Above her, she heard Gippal's voice call out that the last one to the top was a rotten Chocobo. Rikku looked up to see him looking down at her, laughing. She yelled at him, saying it wasn't fair and started to climb faster. Rikku knew she wasn't going to win, but she had a wonderful time laughing at herself and Gippal, who had just made the stupidest race of all time. Rikku saw Gippal disappear from the ladder; he had obviously already reached the top. Rikku had reached the top and found herself looking at a long platform. At the center of the platform, where it was a circular, Rikku spotted Gippal. She walked slowly up to him in the sexiest way possible. A sly smirk was plastered on her face. 

"Oui muca." (You lose.) Gippal told her when she had reached him. Steam was blowing from the engine and barely any light traveled up to where both of them were standing, adding a romantic atmosphere. Rikku pouted, showing her dissatisfaction. She tried looking hard into Gippal's face, but it was so dark she had trouble seeing.

Rikku ignored his competitive outburst and asked him once more what he wanted to show her. Gippal spread his arms wide and twirled slowly around, telling her that this was it. Rikku looked at him with curiosity. There was nothing special about the top of the engine, other than the fact that it did look a little nice. "What's your point, Gippal?"

"The point is..." Gippal walked up to her and stopped just inches away from her body. It was coming back again, that sensation Rikku always got whenever he was near. Her breath was short-circuiting and her mind went hay-wire. She couldn't focus on anything, his presence boggled her mind. Rikku blinked womanly as she stared into his eye, which was piercing hers. Her palms started to feel sweaty, so she tried wiping it off on her skirt -- no good. Gippal leaned over and brushed his cheek against hers to whisper in her ear, "There's nobody here." The slight touch got chills running up Rikku's spine and made her mouth water. He pulled back and gave out a small grin. Rikku didn't want him to do that, he was teasing her, she knew it. He was making her itch for more until she couldn't stand it. 

"And... since there's nobody here..." Gippal spoke slowly and seductively. Rikku loved the way he spoke, he sure knew how to keep her on the edge. "No one can interrupt us." 

"Hela... " (Nice...) Rikku smiled wide at his smart thinking. She bit the bottom of her lip and continued to look into his eyes. 

"There's something on your face." Gippal told her, reenacting the night before. He grabbed Rikku by her waist and pressed her body against his. Rikku was shaking with desire. She knew where he was heading...

"Where?" She criss-crossed her eyes once more, pretending to search for a mark. She couldn't stop smiling, she felt so happy. Gippal then raised his right hand, pushed back her bangs, and placed it under her chin, raising her face closer to his. 

"Right here..." He whispered then placed his lips over hers. The second he did it Rikku felt as if he had stole her breath away and her knees lost its support. Automatically, Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and dug deeper into him, wanting more and more. Rikku's heart was beating at an amazing speed as she felt Gippal's respond the same way. Gippal gripped Rikku more tightly and it turned her on even more. She loved the feeling of his lips as she felt his tongue slide across the lining of hers and then fooled around inside of her. This was Rikku's first kiss and it was everything she hoped it to be except a hundred times better. Their tongues moved in perfect rhythm and Rikku let out a little grin. This kiss was lasting forever, and she didn't want it to stop. She finally had Gippal in her arms and she never wanted him to stop holding her. Then, as both of them felt as if their lungs were about to collapse, they slowed down to gentle sweet kisses. For the finale, Rikku bit the bottom of Gippal's lip for one last time as they separated their faces.

Both Rikku and Gippal stood there, staring at each other, inhaling as much air as they could've in replacement for the air they both lost in the tongue tango. Rikku then placed her head on his armor-covered chest and wrapped her arms around his lower back. Rikku was small compared to Gippal, but they seemed to fit so perfectly. Rikku felt Gippal's hand finger through her rustled hair and his breath flow heavily over her neck. She felt so good, knowing that Gippal wanted her. After all that they've been through, she had no doubts. She was really starting to believe she was in love with heartbreaker Gippal, and maybe, just maybe he loved her just as much back. It didn't matter to her now; she didn't want to think about that. As long as he was here in her arms, embracing her and making her feel like the most luckiest girl in the world, that was all that mattered. Being in Gippal's arms felt better than anywhere else Rikku had been. It was like a dream come true. 

"What took you so long to finally kiss me?" Rikku asked Gippal, lifting her head off his chest. She was curious about the wait that occurred before he finally made a move. Gippal looked at her and then smirked. 

"It's all in the game of love, Baby." He responded a whiles later. Rikku's breath was cut off when she heard him say the word 'love.' But then there was a hint of insecurity in his voice. Was there something he was hiding from her? The tone scared her. He then asked her, "Shall we head back?"

"Mm hmm! We gotta start packing for our trip." Said Rikku, worried about Brother actually leaving her. She turned around and headed towards the ladder. Rikku then felt Gippal's eyes burn into her body with want. Once Rikku reached the ladder, Rikku flipped her hair and turned to face Gippal, who was walking towards her with the biggest smile. "Oh, and Gippal." Said Rikku as she pulled Gippal closer to her by his trousers and whispered into his ear.

"If you're so into games..." She dropped her sulky soft voice and returned it to normal mode, "Let's see you beat me down this ladder!" Rikku quickly flung herself down the ladder and reached the bottom way before Gippal had the chance to catch up with her. When Gippal finally reached the bottom, Rikku jumped on him and flung her legs around his waist, pressing her nose on his.

"E feh." (I win.) She said as she watched him smile. She cancelled his smile with a kiss that flushed all her heart into his hands. She then told him in between their kiss, "You owe me a prize..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: There you go guys! :p THEY KISSED! Hehe, well... this wasn't a big update.. but I hope you still liked it and continue to read my story when the other chapters come out. And if you thought that was action -- whew wee! There's going to be plenty more, good and bad :/ sorry to say. But you don't know what's going to happen, so keep on reading if you want to find out! Much 3 love! 

Was this chapter ok? REVIEW.


	5. Uncertain feelings

Author's Notes: Hey guys... I'm sorry I haven't updated lately . School's been killer and I've been hooked to FFXI. But... haha yeah. On to the story...

---------------------------------------------------

While being lost in a daze alone on the Celsius's bridge, Gippal waited for Brother and the gang to finally return to the Celsius to take off. Gippal didn't hear the door open behind him, but he felt a soft grip reach for his arm and spin him around, guiding him away from his daze. Obviously, it was Rikku who had just pulled the bold move, yet he didn't mind the interruption. After all, it was Rikku. He watched her smile at him and greet him in a sing-song voice -- the usual and most typical. Gippal replied by calling Rikku sexy and lifted her from the floor. It was just moments ago since both him Rikku shared their first intimate moment, and they still couldn't get enough of each other. He placed her on the railing atop of the bridge and kissed her deeply, taking every breath of hers away. Gippal was never the romantic type, always aggressive and upfront. Knowing Rikku, she probably wouldn't ask for romance from him, and that was a reassurance he loved to know. Gippal knew he cared and had love for Rikku, but he kept on feeling the insecurity of having her take over him. That was a line he didn't want her to pass. He used her as he pleased, but never going overboard, afraid of losing his heart. 

"Ahem. Care for a room guys? My childhood eyes can't bear to watch anymore of this." Gippal heard a scratched voice call from behind. This voice was Shinra's, the one, the only. Gippal was annoyed by the second disruption and ignored the kid, continuing to kiss Rikku. He felt Rikku smile and give in to his devious wants. He was in control now, and no kid was about to stop him from having some fun. Shinra started up again, "You hormone-filled teenagers --"

"Go away kid." Gippal said turning his face sideways, interrupting Shinra in the middle of his sentence. Rikku, not liking the fact that Gippal had stopped kissing her, still continued to try and kiss him, shoving his face back into hers. This was a aggressive Rikku, a sexy one. Gippal liked... If only the presence of the kid standing behind him wasn't ruining the atmosphere. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Said Shinra as he walked past the two towards his seat. Gippal heard buttons being pushed and rapid typing. 'What a geek.' He thought and figured to just ignore the annoying presence. 'Wait a second... warn me about what?' Gippal stood back, letting go of Rikku and looked behind him. He heard footsteps echo in the hallway.

"Damn. Brother." Gippal whispered to Rikku. Rikku's face turned upside down and Gippal saw how displeased she was. She didn't like the sound of having Brother around any more than Gippal did. It would've been just weird for the both of them to be making out while he was there. Brother's presence would ruin almost every atmosphere. Gippal slowly backed off of Rikku and walked away to the corner. He saw Rikku smile wide, even though she was unsatisfied with having to break away from him, she was still happy over what he had done to her. She dazed hypnotically at Gippal before turning around and headed down to the center of the bridge. Gippal watched her stumble a bit, as if she were walking on air and he laughed at himself. Had he really done that to her? Gippal brushed off the thought as he heard the door open and Brother came rushing in with Buddy behind him. Brother was whooping in excitement. He then idiotically jumped over the railing, getting one of his ankles caught and crash-landed to the floor with a loud thud. Gippal laughed at Brother who was moaning in agony and avoided making any movement. Gippal was sure that the hard-headed Brother was alright, he didn't need to care for him.

It was obvious that no one had cared about Brother injuring himself; Gippal watched Buddy nod his head in sympathy before walking over to his usual seat. Glancing over to Shinra, Gippal noticed that he had completely ignored the situation. Gippal then spotted Rikku pouting at Brother as she said to him that he deserved it. After that, she turned her back and minded her own business, bouncing gently in place. A smile spread across the corner of Gippal's lips as he stared at her, reminiscing about the sensual kisses he and her had already shared. Suddenly, the thought of the nights he would stay awake just thinking about her and needing her in his arms flushed back into his mind. A stroke of fear struck him. Now that he was with her, he knew the pain he experienced those nights would flood back to him the moment he and her split up. 

Gippal leaned his head back to the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Was making that very first move on Rikku a bad choice? He knew his heart wouldn't be able to handle a heartbreak from her. Being with Rikku was becoming more of a pain than a fortune to him. Worry always appeared to sweep him from his normal thoughts, and he knew he was changing into something he always feared to become. Gippal was a womanizer, and how was it that Rikku had hit him where no other has? This wasn't right... Gippal needed the control, and most times he was with Rikku, it was hard to tell whether he was self-controlled, or if he had let her grip his heart right out of his chest and slowly squeeze the life out of it as much as she pleased. He had to admit that he liked it whenever he was with her, but he hated the fear he felt every time he touched her, afraid that she'd pull away. As much as Gippal did to fill himself of her, he also did his most to try and push away the feelings that came along with it. Gippal wouldn't dare tell Rikku of his emotions either; if she liked him for the way he normally acted, he'd have to keep his act up. He knew Rikku loved fun, and Gippal tried his hardest to make himself stay like that. Becoming an emotional sissy might just make her pack up and leave... which Gippal feared just as much as he feared himself. 

"Uuhhh....to Besaid!!! ... Ergh." Gippal heard Brother mumble before standing up slowly and wobble to his seat. Gippal closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Moments later, Gippal heard the engine fire up and felt the Celsius lift up and fly away along with his thoughts.

"Woo hoo! Besaid, here I am!" Rikku declared as she hustled down off the Celsius. She inhaled the deep fresh air; something different compared to the damp atmosphere back in Home and loved it. There was another smile on her face that couldn't be wiped off as she sprinted towards the tents. She was so excited to see everyone again that she had forgotten about Gippal, who was still behind her near the ship. She knew he wouldn't mind though, these people were her family. Rikku had reached the entrance and stopped in her step. She browsed through the people walking around, looking for a familiar face or two. Luckily, it was just seconds after till she had spotted Tidus walking out of his tent. Her smile had grown to her ears. To her, there was never a down moment when Tidus was near; Rikku felt envious towards the bond Tidus and Yuna shared.

Rikku left a row of dust behind her feet as she sprinted off towards Tidus, screaming his name aloud. She was glad he had finally come back; she had missed him so much. Every time she saw him felt like seeing him for the first time, and it always made her happy. The screaming had caught Tidus's attention and he turned his head to look at her with a surprised smile on his face. Rikku leaped into his open arms and gave him a quick bear hug before she backed off and started to talk to him.

"It feels so good seeing you again! " Rikku gleamed.

"Yah... How's it going, Rikku?" Tidus looked at her with his clear blue eyes, his face appeared to glow from the nice tan he had gotten.

"Good, good. Home's almost done! You need to drop by our Completion Party! It'll be a blast!" Rikku was bouncing heavily in place, her excitement was taking over. "Ooo...and I got a secret to tell yah!" Rikku winked at Tidus and then hushed her lips. Tidus smiled at the childish soul that was still in her and nodded. Rikku wanted to tell him about Gippal, hoping he'd accept the fact that she was with him. She knew Yuna was going to have some problems; Yunie always found herself being creeped out by him. Yet, Yunie didn't see the other side of Gippal that Rikku saw... sometimes. Rikku was hoping Gippal wouldn't return to the jerk that he used to be and make both her and Yunie dislike him.

Tidus then lifted his head and looked behind Rikku's shoulder, spotting Gippal. His eyebrow raised from curiosity as he watched Gippal stiffly walk into Besaid. Gippal seemed so foreign with his heavy armor and his dark appearance compared to the summer side looks of everyone else. Rikku turned to see what Tidus was looking at and smiled at Gippal. Gippal returned the smile and walked up to Rikku and Tidus.

"So... Tidus. It's been a while." Gippal said, standing next to Rikku. Rikku saw a smirk form on Gippal's face as Tidus and him started to make light conversation. Rikku figured she'd leave the guys alone told them she was going to look for Yuna, then turned around and headed towards the tent. Rikku popped into Yunie's tent, nearly stumbling all over herself and found Yuna fixing her hair.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted and raced towards Yuna to hug her tightly. "I missed you so much!" 

Yuna was shocked by the sudden appearance, yet she was happy to see Rikku again. "Rikku. It's been so long! I'm glad to see you again." Yuna said in her soft gentle voice. She stood up and hugged Rikku once more. "How's it going, Rikku? Is Home coming along well?"

"Yep... We're almost done too! After all this time..." Rikku rambled. She went over and sat on the sofa, soaking into the comfort that came with it. "So... how's you and Tidus? You're so lucky Yunie."

"Well, I guess I am. Tidus is so wonderful Rikku." Yuna sat down next to Rikku and turned to face her. "Him being here with me feels so great, and every morning when I wake up to see his face, my heart just cries with happiness."

Rikku smiled at the thought and then continued to listen to Yunie speak about Tidus. "It feels like I'm living a dream everyday. Nothing seems real, but it is. And for that, I'm so thankful. Do you understand what I'm saying Rikku?"

"Uh..." Rikku scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Yuna with an uneven face. Even though she knew she liked Gippal, he had never made her feel that way. Rikku sat in silent confusion. Yuna didn't wait for her to answer and started to speak again.

"I can always smile when I think of Tidus," Yuna said as she stood up and beamed back at Rikku. "His eyes dance with mine whenever I see him and when we touch... I feel like I'm touching a ghost. It's so unbelievable... but so good."

Rikku stared at the floor and started to play with her feet. She was happy for Yuna and Tidus, but the feeling she was experiencing inside troubled her. She wanted what Yuna had, but of course she didn't get it. "Well... that's great Yunie! But hey... can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rikku, what is it?" 

"Do you... do you think I can ever feel the way you feel?" Rikku said with hope in her voice.

"I believe you can, Rikku. You just have to find that special someone. That someone's out there for you." Yuna said with a smile. 

"Well, do you think Gippal can do that to me?" Yuna's eyes suddenly changed it's dreamy look and her face twitched with displeasure. "Whoops..." Rikku slightly whispered, realizing that she hadn't thought about what she just said before it came out of her mouth. She squeezed her eyes and pulled back her jaw in embarrassment. She had to think of something quick to take back the words that she had just said. "Uhh..uh.. or Baralai? Or anyone else?"

Yuna stared at her for a moment then smiled once again. "Well... there are many fish in the sea. You'll find the right one someday." Yuna winked at Rikku as Rikku gave out a big sigh of relief. She was so close to getting caught, good thing she had thought of something quick to say. 'Rikku, you slick girl. You're so smart.' She thought to herself while smiling real wide. Now that the conversation was over, Rikku was curious about Wakka and Lulu.

"The baby!" Rikku squealed as she hopped off the sofa. She skipped to the entrance and opened the flap. "I want to see! Let's go see the baby!"

"Wooo.. woooo!" Rikku babbled as the child in her arms giggled in delight. Rikku lifted the baby above her head and swayed it to and fro, giving the baby a gentle roller coaster ride. Rikku laughed along with the baby and then stabled the child in her arms, stopping the fun. The baby started to grip on her lose braids, causing Rikku to squint with pain. "Ouch ouch, ouch, ouch. Nice baby! Come on, let go of Rikku's hair!"

Lulu softly laughed and then removed the baby from Rikku. Lulu settled him down and placed him back in his crib. "He gets it from his father. Sometimes a little too playful."

"Hey now. He's going to grow up and be the next Blitzball star of Spira! It's a good trait, yah." Wakka said as he pounded his fist together with pride. Rikku smiled at how fatherly Wakka had become and yet, he still knew how to be the same ol' Wakka. Wakka then walked up to Rikku as Lulu was occupied with their child. "Hey Rikku, do you mind doing us a favor?" 

"Hm?" Rikku responded, wondering what Wakka was about to ask her. She closed her hands together behind her back and leaned forward.

"Want to watch Jr. here just for a little while? It's been forever since me and Lulu had the chance to just hang out alone, you know? I want to bring Lulu someplace nice. Yuna and Tidus have been too busy and I'm not trusting the team players with my child." Wakka remarked, sounding a little desperate. Rikku then thought of how the both of them wouldn't have the chance to spend time together because of the baby, and she was sympathetic towards their situation. 

"Yeah. Of course I will Wakka! Anything for you two. Hehe." Rikku said in confirmation. Wakka smiled and patted Rikku on the back; he then turned to his wife to tell her the good news. Wakka and Lulu gave Rikku instructions, kissed their baby goodbye, and then walked towards the door. Lulu turned around to bow courteously before Rikku. Rikku smiled and said, "You guys have fun now, you hear?"

"We sure will!" Wakka said while heading out of the tent. After they both had left, Rikku plopped on the bed then sighed happily at the thought of Wakka and Lulu finally having the chance to squeeze a little more romance into their life. Rikku got up from the bed and walked over to the baby's crib, finding him fast asleep. 

"Wow! You do take after Wakka... you're already asleep the second you close your eyes!" Rikku whispered as she tucked the baby with blankets. Rikku sat next to the crib, watching the baby sleep, which had made her tired. She yawned and stretch her arms out wide then laid on the couch. "Maybe... I'll get a little rest too." Rikku wearily whispered under her breath as she silently dozed off. 

Gippal had finished his conversation with Tidus and had walked over to the entrance of the temple, overlooking Besaid. The place was so original and untouched by any means of Machina. Gippal found it sort of disgusting, but it was nice in it's own little way. The sun streaked the land in every corner, something Gippal was not used to seeing. There were kids running around and one decided to come up to him to tug on his pants.

"Hey Mister, Mister!" The young boy said trying to get his attention.

"Woah... yeah, little man? What is it?" Gippal faced down to the pest that was nearly ripping his pants off. 

"You came with Rikku, didn't you?" The little boy smiled and looked back towards the tents. 

"Ahem... yes I did. What's it to yah?" Gippal said to the boy out of curiosity. "Do you like her?"

The little boy blushed slightly and told Gippal yes. Gippal gave out a hearty laugh and rustled the boy's brown hair.

"Well, sorry little man, but she's with me." Gippal said confidently.

"Awww..." The little boy groaned. "Can't I have her?"

The question the boy had just asked made Gippal chuckle. "If you grow up to be better than me. Who knows -- miracles can happen. That's means you got a lot of work to do!"

"Hmm... I wanna be like Tidus now then." The little boy told Gippal before he ran off to play with his other friends.

"What?" Gippal's mouth dropped and then scrunched together. 'What in Spira was that?' He pondered, a little frustrated. Suddenly, talking about Rikku had made him wonder where she was, so he went searching for her. He walked into Wakka's tent and found her laying on the sofa soundly asleep, just like the baby in the crib. "Nice babysitting, Rikku. You're asleep just like the baby."

Gippal kneeled down and put his hand over Rikku's face. He caressed her cheeks slowly and pushed back a lose strand. He placed a warm kiss on her lips and grabbed a blanket to put over her body. After he tucked her in, he whispered into her ear, "Huf oui'na so pypo." [Now you're my baby.] Gippal then sat near Rikku's feet and decided to help her watch the child even though he wanted to go back into the Celsius, where he'd feel more comfortable. He placed his head back and stared at the top of the tent, eventually causing him to drift off into a dream state. When Gippal woke up, he found Rikku's face just inches away from his. He was surprised to see her already awake. 

"Wake up sleepy head!" Rikku said as she pulled him up by the yellow straps that crossed his lower chest. "But be quiet... the baby's still sleeping."

Rikku placed a finger over Gippal's lips as he smiled gently. Gippal then grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He took his hands and wrapped them around Rikku's waist, gently tickling her spine with his fingers. The warmth of her body was comforting and her eyes were sparkling with excitement, making Gippal heat up along with her. Gippal leaned over and started to tease her lips with short, sensual kisses. He then left her lips and started to kiss her jaw, eventually lowering to her neck, which made her giggle. Gippal could picture Rikku's face as he was pleasing her, eyes closed, small smile, and a heart beat too unstable to control. 

"You... you know what, Gippal?" Rikku said through breaths. Gippal didn't stop what he was doing and made her question rhetorical. "I... I don't think my heart's crying."

Gippal stopped and looked at her in the eyes with confusion. "What are you talking about?" He waited for Rikku to answer, but all she did was stare at him. Without answering his question, she placed a kiss on his lips and then hugged him deeply.

"I'm talking about you..."

------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY it took me nearly FOREVER to write the next chapter... . sorry, sorry, sorry! Hoped you liked!


	6. Take my breath away

Author's Notes: Hey! Last chapter got you worried? Who knows what might happen... But don't worry, I won't do anything bad to Gippal and Rikku THIS soon into the story. Muhaha. Just Kidding ^_^. Wait... what?

--------------------------------------------

The warmth of the sun engulfed Rikku's body inch by inch as she sun-bathed herself on the beach, jamming with the music that burst through her earphones. It was the next morning since she had dropped by Besaid, and she wanted to spend the rest of her day on the beach. Gippal had went back to the Celsius to sleep the previous night, and he hadn't come out all day. Because of that, Rikku didn't have any company with her. Yesterday while she was kissing Gippal, she tested him for the feeling that Yuna always experienced, but it was no where around that deep and seemingly perfect. Rikku knew she loved the way Gippal held her and made her feel... but it was no where near the way Yuna must've felt. Was there something wrong in their relationship? The thought only confused Rikku and made her wonder.

There was a gentle breeze and the echo of seagulls floated with the wind that late afternoon Rikku was laying on the beach. As much as Rikku loved Home and it's Machina-ness, she'd also love the sun and fresh air just as well. Rikku peaked open a single eye to spot a crab crawling across the sand. The crab had interested Rikku and caused her to sit up from her towel to get a better glance. She then tiptoed across the sand to stand behind the brightly red crab. While kneeling down, she grabbed a handful of warm sand and slowly poured it in front of the crab, causing the crab snip at the air. Rikku giggled as she watched it continue to try and grab the bits of falling sand.

"Do you like teasing crabs, Rikku?" Rikku heard a voice ask her from behind. The voice she had recognized was Tidus's, who probably was out to play some blitzball. Rikku switched her attention from the crab to Tidus and smiled at him.

"It's so cute. Wanna see, Tidus?" Rikku said with glee. She turned her head back towards the crab and found it missing. Rikku spotted the crab crawling away towards the sea. Getting up from her kneeling position, Rikku started to follow after the crab. "Hey! Come back here! Where are you going?"

Rikku heard Tidus lightly laugh as she went chasing after the crab. The crab was pretty quick, and it was only shortly after until it had crawled under a large rock, disappearing from view. Rikku sighed in disappointment to Tidus, who now was standing next to her sitting body. He looked under the rock and smiled at Rikku.

"Looks like it got away." Tidus told her as he scratched his head. He then started to bounce a blitzball in his open hand. Tidus asked Rikku to join him in practice. Rikku smiled wide and completely forgot about the crab as she grabbed Tidus's helping hand that reached for her. They ran to a wide opening and started to pass the ball back and forth vigorously, laughing every now and then from the fun they both were having. After they started to settle down with the tosses, Rikku thought it was the perfect time to talk to Tidus about Gippal. She gathered a lot of her courage and opened her mouth to express her uncertainties about him.

"Hey...uhm, Tidus?" She said innocently, a little nervous. She grabbed the blue and white ball that was hurled at her and tossed it back towards Tidus, waiting for a response.

"Yah Rikku? What's up?" Tidus replied to her while focusing on the ball at the same time.

"Can I tell you something? It's important." Rikku said, hoping he'd understand. "And will you promise not to tell anybody, especially Yunie? Please, please?"

"I promise." Tidus said stopping the ball in mid-air and putting it next to his side. He gave Rikku a worried smile, who obliviously seemed to be very nervous. Rikku stepped up to Tidus and then guided him down towards the pier. She had to make sure no one was able to hear what she was going to say. When they both got to the pier, Rikku sat on the edge and splashed her toes through the clear chilling water as Tidus found a spot next to her. Rikku then stopped and turned to look Tidus straight in the eyes.

"Tidus..." Rikku started, "You know how much I think you and Yunie are so perfect together but..." Rikku noticed that Tidus was giving her a sympathetic look. What was he expecting her to say? That she wanted him? No, she didn't want him to think that. Rikku saw his expression and turned her gaze away back to the water. 

"It's about Gippal mostly. Don't worry, it's not about you and Yuna." Rikku said, her voice drowning slowly like a ripple in the water. She then turned her head back up to glance at Tidus's expression, which was blank. "Yunie told me about the way she felt when she was with you, and it sounded so good. And it hurt me to know that I didn't get to feel that way..."

"Rikku -- " Tidus started to say before Rikku interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"Well, not too long ago I started going out with Gippal. But sssh! It's a secret." Rikku whispered, squinting her eyes. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. "Ooo.. and it has been so much fun. Until... that is, until Yunie told me about her feelings, and I got jealous. Gippal doesn't make me feel the way you make Yunie feel! And it confuses me." Rikku scratched her head and then stared out into the sky. This had been the first relationship Rikku had really cared for, and it scared her thinking there was something wrong with it. Moments after, Tidus had finally peeped a sound.

"Rikku, just because Gippal doesn't make you feel that way I make Yunie feel doesn't mean anything bad. But anyways... what did Yuna say about me?" Tidus winked at her as he joked about Yuna. Rikku pouted and gave out a little 'hmph!' Tidus laughed and patted her on back. "I'm only kidding."

Rikku eyed Tidus for a second before continuing onto her problem. "I just don't know what to do. Yunie kept on telling me that there was someone out there who would make me feel the way she felt. And when I mentioned Gippal, she disapproved. Am I suppose to leave Gippal to find someone better?"

Tidus thought about the situation for a while before he turned to tell Rikku what he had to say. The dropping sun left a golden hue to Tidus's eyes as he spoke. "Everyone has different emotions. You don't need to have the same as Yuna's just to know that you're in love. I don't know Gippal too well since I met him only twice... but he seems to be the guy that can make you happy, even if Yuna likes him or not."

"Hmmm..." Rikku hummed while she was absorbing the advice Tidus gave her. She brushed the hair blowing on her face to the side. Gippal did make her feel happier than she had ever felt before. So maybe her heart didn't ache from all the happiness like Yunie's heart did, but Rikku knew she was happy... a good happy. Maybe there wasn't just one certain way to feel to know it's love. Love isn't perfect. Tidus's words were true.

"Not only is it that... but these are Gippal's first days with you. You can't expect him to be so perfect so soon. Haha, I know for a fact I wasn't!" Tidus smiled warmly at Rikku. Rikku's face started to light up as Tidus's words started to touch her. Tidus then took his fist and nudged Rikku's arm. "Give him a little time, alright? You'll be satisfied in the end, trust me."

After Tidus said that, he got up and asked Rikku if she wanted to head back to Besaid because it was getting late. Rikku nodded her head no and told him she wanted to think a little bit more about her situation. Tidus placed his hand on her shoulder then told Rikku that things would be alright. Rikku smiled and thanked Tidus before he turned around and headed back towards the village. As Rikku watched Tidus walk away, she heard his moderate footsteps disappear into the night air as she lost view of his blonde, masculine body.

Rikku gave out a heavy sigh before she got up off the pier and headed towards the shoreline. Traces of her footprints carved themselves into the wet sand as she walked slowly around the beach, thinking about Gippal. 

"Tidus is right..." Rikku whispered, talking to herself. "Just because I don't feel the same way as Yunie, that shouldn't change the way I feel about Gippal. And what's my big rush for love anyways? Maybe it's... maybe it's just because Yunie and Paine found it so soon. And I thought Gippal wasn't my love? Hmmm... how silly of me! Love does come in many forms... I guess." Rikku got off the shore line and sat on the cool sand to stare up at the stars. Gippal always excited Rikku, made her heart beat at a rate untamable, and he always kept her guessing. No one could ever make Rikku feel the way Gippal did. Also, those kisses she shared with him... there was nothing else in Spira Rikku would rather do than kiss Gippal. Why had thoughts of a false love clog her mind from feeling that way? She felt her heart drop with shame. Rikku gripped her legs to her chest and rested her cheek on her knees. She twirled a single finger in the sand, trying to figure out a way to make it up to Gippal.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl... all alone." Rikku heard Gippal's voice pop out from behind her. He had surprised her, but she was still happy knowing that he was there. Before she had the time to turn around, Rikku was being swallowed alive by his arms wrapping around her from behind, he rubbed his face against Rikku's cheek and cuddled his legs around her. Rikku naturally tangled her legs with his. The tingle of his warmth made Rikku realize really how cold she was. "Aren't you a little chilly out here? It's Cold!"

"Not really... " Rikku lied as Gippal rub his hand up and down her arm, warming her up the slightest bit. He then reached for a throw he had brought and tossed it around his shoulders. The blanket didn't touch Rikku at all and it confused her. She honestly was cold and that blanket looked so comfortable.

"Oh... I'm sorry did you want some?" Gippal said, smiling at Rikku. Rikku gave him a 'duh!' look as she reached out for some warmth. Gippal backed off and pulled away. Gippal was smiling a sinister grin and was obviously not giving any up. He gripped onto the blanket tighter as Rikku tried to pull some off. "Rao rao rao! [Hey hey hey!] I thought you said you weren't that cold. Hmmm.. this is so warm."

"Aww..Gippal! That's not fair!" Rikku pouted and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. She elbowed him slightly as he tried to touch her, obviously wanting him to back off. Not sharing the throw had frustrated Rikku, seconds later she grew silent. 

"Well, do you want some or not?" Gippal asked her as Rikku sat in her rejecting form. 

"Yes..." Rikku said through pouted lips. Her voice was barely audible.

"I thought you said you weren't cold, you little liar!" Gippal teased Rikku as he poked her gently in the side. The poke tickled Rikku and made her giggle. 

"Alright! Alright... I'm cold. So can I please have some now!? You big ol' meanie." She said as she gripped the blanket one last time and pulled hard to cover herself. Gippal let loose and let her take control of the blanket. Rikku wrapped the warmness over her shoulders so it covered most of her; the only thing vulnerable to the cool night air were her and Gippal's bottom legs. Rikku felt much better as she laid her back on Gippal's hard chest, feeling his breathing rub against her back. Gippal sent a tingling surge to Rikku's arms as he cuddled her close to him, as gently as he could, protecting her from an invisible force. They both sat in silence, absorbing the moment. Rikku then thought of how foolish she was to even think twice about the way Gippal made her feel, or the way she thought she didn't feel when it came to him. Rikku felt his chin lay on top of her head, and a smile spread across her face. Just being here with him was fun and made Rikku feel like she was queen, the feeling wasn't quite love, but it was unmistakably pure pleasure. Or was it love? Just so different from Yuna's...

Gippal suddenly switched the mood in the air as he stood up, gripped Rikku in the sides, and lifted her in his arms. The surprised Rikku held onto Gippal's neck for extra support as Gippal suddenly started to run towards the shoreline. Rikku spotted the water and watched its darkness illuminate in the moonlight; it was so pretty. Suddenly, the thought came to her -- why was Gippal running towards the shore? _Oh no way! _Rikku screamed in her mind. Gippal was aiming to dunk her in the cold, breathtaking water.

__

"Ahhh! Gippal! Fryd yna oui kuhhy --" [What are you gonna --]_Splash! _The rush of cold spikes surrounded Rikku's body from head to toe as she struggled within its ice-cold depths. The sudden change in temperature woke her up senses, and caused goose bumps to crawl up her arms. As soon as she got out of the water, she spotted Gippal grinning and splashing pieces of water at her. Rikku blocked the splashes and started retaliating. "Oooo... You're gonna get it, Gippal!!!" Said the shivering Rikku as she started to run towards him in the water. Gippal, who was humorously running away in a game of chase, paddled as quickly as he could've through the water, laughing out loud as he heard the cussing Rikku inch nearer and nearer. 

_This is it...! _Rikku thought as she got herself in the perfect position to stop Gippal in his tracks. With her leg strength, she pushed herself out of the water and hurled herself onto Gippal's back, causing him to trip over in the water and flop into the ocean. Rikku also went down with him. They both went underwater for a moment before they both reappeared on the surface, cold and wet. Rikku walked up to Gippal's chest and poked it with her finger. 

"Ha! Take that Mr. Meanie... Whatcha gonna do now, huh?!" Rikku licked her salt-watered lips and waited for a response, giving him a little fake attitude. Gippal's smirk returned to his face as he stood there, watching Rikku blow off steam.

"I'm not going to do anything." Gippal said to Rikku. Rikku stopped bobbing around in the water and let her shoulders drop.

"Wh..what?" Rikku said a little surprised at the no reaction. What was going on here? She looked up at Gippal, who still seemed to keep the smirk deep in his eyes instead of his usual roguish grin. Wait a second...

"Just kidding! ...I lied!" Rikku heard him say right before the smile returned to his face. He pounced on Rikku with his muscular arms and pulled her close to him. Water splashed around the two bodies as Rikku struggled in his arms. She pushed at the leather straps that clung to his wet chest and felt her body give in to his tickling fingers. 

"Aaah! Gippal! Hehe --" Rikku went on a giggling spree. "Alright! I give up!" Gippal finally stopped and let loose his fingers. 

"Haha, not tough enough to handle a tickle attack, eh? And you go around fighting fiends..."

"Ooo... what do you know!?!" Rikku said, defending herself with a smile. She took a step closer to Gippal's broad body that tempted her so much, she had trouble holding herself back from jumping onto him.

"Oh, I know." Gippal said, adding a hint of confidence to his voice. Rikku had inch so close to him now, that Gippal could've swore that he had felt Rikku's body heat.

"Yeah?" Rikku said slyly, bringing her face up to his. Her eyes locked onto his and the feeling she had tangled with her senses so much, her body was shaking with temptation. 

"Yeah." Gippal said with a monotone. Having Rikku be so near him and nothing happening cut his breath short. Something had to be done, or else he was going to die of the temptation in the air. He looked at Rikku, and saw her eyes sparkle in the moonlight along with the water surrounding them. She looked so sexy in her bikini, especially wet. Her long blonde hair, tangled but extremely spiceful, made Gippal want to rustle her up even more. He bit his bottom lip to hold back just a little longer... he loved the silent eye-candying they both were doing. 

_He is soooo fine. _Rikku thought as she stripped Gippal with her eyes. He was always so covered though, she never had the chance to see or feel what was under that dirty well-covered outfit of his. It had to be good though, because already his perfect sculpture was bursting through his shirt... Before the two of them were about to burst from temptation, Gippal finally decided to make a move. He pushed his face into Rikku's and rubbed her lips dry with his. His movements were rough and wild, but it fit the moment just right. Rikku suddenly felt Gippal's hand pull her head closer by the back of her neck, and his other arm had found its way around her lower back. Slowing shoving her lower body closer against his, Gippal made Rikku's sensual senses tingle with want. 

At the same time, they both broke their grips and backed off another, catching their breaths. Gippal grinned at Rikku, who smiled and crinkled her nose at him. Happiness filled Rikku's heart as she laughed with Gippal in the moonlit evening. Rikku bounced over to Gippal and flopped herself in his arms. He then lifted her up and carried her back to shore. When they both reached the sandy shore, they stumbled to the floor and found themselves staring up at the starry sky once again.

"Jerk." Rikku said as she hit her palm against his shoulder, then laid herself in his welcoming arms. She shivered slightly from the wind. "Now I'm all super cold!"

"Hmmm..." Gippal replied as he held her closer. "I got something that might warm you up."

"Uh huh. What's that?" Rikku asked out of curiosity. She lifted her upper body, moved her eyes to his level, and squinted at him. A smirk grew at the corner of Rikku's lips. Rikku watched Gippal smile at her then sit up. He then slowly inched his face closer and closer to hers, until he was to the point where he was breathing on her neck. Rikku thought he was going to engulf her with kisses, and readied herself, but she was waiting too long for him to make his move. _What is going on here?_ Rikku peeked one eye open, and saw Gippal still there, just grinning at her. 

"That's right. I made you all hot, didn't I? I'm that good. And I didn't even touch you yet." Gippal bragged. The embarrassed Rikku looked away to her left and denied it. How much more conceited can Gippal get?

"Whatever." Rikku pouted then crossed her arms. She really wasn't happy over this. He purposely embarrassed her. "Whatever you wanna think, Gippal!"

"Uh huh! I saw it... I sensed it." Gippal touched Rikku's arm and once again caused her to ease up and let loose. She couldn't deny it now. She looked back at Gippal and drowned. She couldn't stay upset at him, he'd instantly washed the feeling away. Gippal innocently pecked Rikku on the cheek, making her smile just the slightest bit. 

"Ugh! Now don't think you can just do that." Rikku whispered to Gippal and nudged him away.

"Ah yeah?" Gippal pushed back at Rikku. "Well you better believe it girl, cause I'm coming right at yah!" Gippal then lifted up his fingers and started to jab at Rikku's sides, causing her to break out in laughter. Gippal continued to tickle Rikku until tears where forming in her eyes from laughter.

"Haha! Gippal... STop! Hahaha." Then he stopped. Rikku got up and covered her stomach.

"Mmm!" Rikku whined as she pounded Gippal's arm. "That was not fair at all!"

"That's too bad. Yep, I got you there." Gippal stretch out his arms and placed them behind his head, grinning to himself. "So are you cold now?"

"Huh?" Rikku had forgotten about the weather conditions. She paused for a second and examined the night air. "Uhmm... No, I'm okay."

"Haha!" Gippal looked at Rikku, laughing at her cuteness. He brushed off the dry sand on her legs and then looked at her, smiling.

"Uh... thank you, Gippal." Rikku grinned back. Rikku wanted to slap Gippal in the face to wake him up, and then they'd get to kiss until the sun dawns. Sometimes Rikku wanted Gippal too much. Then, there were times where she just wasn't sure. But she knew here and now at that moment, while she was just inches away from him, that she wanted what was there. So Rikku bounced onto Gippal and kissed him. They kissed until their breaths ran out and only the tension of silence and hard breathing surrounded the beach and that drowned into the waves of the water once they stopped. Rikku then laid her head on Gippal's chest and they were together in silence. Gippal's body warmed Rikku's as he held onto her tight. He felt her heart beat against his body, which made him hold her even more and didn't want to let go. It was just moments later when Gippal had looked down and saw Rikku's closed eyes. She was tired, and already close to dreaming. Gippal smiled within before he nudged her slightly to wake her up.

"Rikku..." Gippal whispered. "Rikku."

"Hmmm." Rikku said to him, still not opening her eyes.

"..." Gippal then lifted her up in his arms as she swung her arms around his neck for support, still with eyes closed. Her head drooped onto his strong shoulder. "Let's head back, Rikku."

Gippal then carried her back to the Celsius and laid her on a bed. He tucked the blankets over her and found a spot next to her side. Rikku rolled over, still half asleep and wrapped herself in Gippal's arms. Both wearied out, they dreamed with each other just minutes later. They were together now; nothing could've pull them apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ta-DA! My apologies about the long wait. Hope you enjoy ^^. Don't forget to review your opinions :P.


	7. All for nothing

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FFX-2 and everything that comes with it. HOLY NUTS!

Author's Notes: ONE WORD PEOPLE... wow.

it's been crasie long since i've ever written anything story-like, so sumimasen in advance! XD, i might be just a... little bit Rusty. SORRY I BROKE THE PROMISE! AH! im a lazy scrub. AHHH!

* * *

It was early morning, and the sunlight that streaked through the Celsius's windows slowly crept its way up the bed Gippal and Rikku were sharing. When the light started to hit Rikku's closed eyes, it caused her to strain her eyebrows in her sleep, and Rikku shifted her head on her pillow slightly, slowly started to blink open her eyes for the new day.

"Hmmm... " Rikku heard a low voice mumble next to her, knowing it was Gippal, she let out a small smirk at the corner of her thin lips, happy to know that he was there next to her. She then closed her eyes again, stumbling back into her snoozing habit she was so used to. While in her day-dreaming trance, Rikku didn't realize until suddenly that there was a warm hand squeezing slightly at her upper chest. This caused her to jerk her eyes open and peer down at what was going on.

"AhhhH! Gippal! Oui Banjand!" (You Pervert!) Rikku tightly gripped at his hand and shoved it into his face. She then quickly covered her chest and started to flush red from embarrassment.

"Wha... what's going on?" Rikku heard Gippal say in a sleepy voice. Lifting his head off the bed, Gippal sat up and started to rub the side of his face Rikku had just smacked. Gippal tiredly kept his head low, and the laziness in his un-patched eye proved to Rikku that he wasn't quite the morning person. Seeing Gippal act like he didn't do anything wrong got Rikku in a higher temper. Her nostrils puffed out and she squinted her eyes at Gippal in disgust and anger.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Rikku barked at Gippal. "You.. Urgh! You dirty, perverted... sheeeesh Gippal!" Rikku shifted her weight, lifted her legs, and pedaled her legs at Gippal, shoving him off the bed. Even if she liked Gippal, she didn't want him doing that to her while she was sleeping! Rikku started to whine angrily at Gippal.

"Wait.. what! ... Ah..! Stop Rikku..! Stop it- Ah!" Gippal gripped tightly to the sheets, trying to keep a hold onto the bed he was being forced off of. The effort to stop Rikku with one arm and have the other cling to the sheets was no use, and Rikku continued to use her leg strength to push Gippal off. Gippal then realized he was at the very edge of the bed and he knew he was going to fall off.

"Rik!" _ThuMp!_ Gippal crashed hard to the floor. The blankets Gippal held onto wrapped around his body and followed him to the floor also, making him a covered mess. "Ow... ow ow. Rao! Fryd fyc dryd vun?" (Hey! What was that for?) Sputtered the confused and in pain Gippal at Rikku. He rubbed at his lower back and winced slightly.

"Rikku, you crazy girl!" Gippal continued, with a hint of anger in his voice. "This is what I get for putting up with Cid's little girl? What did I do?" To take a glance at Rikku, Gippal turned his head and peered up above the bed. When he looked up, the first thing he saw were Rikku's feet and a pillow hanging against her leg, which was being squeezed tightly in her palm.

"Don't ever do that again! Banjand!" (Pervert!) Rikku huffed. She then lifted the pillow above her head and aimed at Gippal. "Take... this! ...And This! And this, and this, and THIS!" Rikku started to fling the pillow over and over at Gippal. Gippal had retreated back, so Rikku hopped off the bed to stay in reach, continuing to shove the fluffy pillow at Gippal's blonde head.

"Whoo0oa! What'd I do?" Gippal then started to block the attacks by crossing his arms over his head.

"You...!" _Swing. _"Were...!" _Harder swing._ "Touching-" _Swing-_-Rikku stopped in surprise. Gippal had caught onto her pillow and gripped onto it hard. She tried jerking it away, but his grip was too heavy and strong. When Rikku couldn't get her pillow back, she stomped her bare foot, stuck her tongue out at Gippal, and then she turned her back on him and crossed her arms.

"Touching what?" Rikku heard Gippal say. Ignoring what he said, Rikku let out a little 'Hmph!' and continued to keep her back to Gippal. Being off-guard, Rikku felt the pillow fling at her back, and it made her stumble forward a little, bumping her legs against the bed. Split seconds after that, she felt Gippal charge at her back, catch her from behind at her waist, and lifted her up onto the bed. Gippal then hopped over Rikku, flipped her around and pinned her against the sheets.

"Wah..! Get off me Gippal!" Rikku said as she started to struggle with Gippal while he was holding her tightly against the bed. She stretched out her palms and gripped tightly into his arms, trying to force his arms off of her. Her legs were pinned down by the side of his knees and his tall body towered over hers. Rikku continued to scream at Gippal.

"Sshhh... Rikku! You're gonna wake up Brother if you keep screaming like that." Gippal told her, trying to calm her down. Realizing that, Rikku released her grip from Gippal's arms and went limp beneath his touch. Gippal was right, Rikku was screaming pretty loud and if Brother were to catch them together, he'd freak out and it would be the end of their relationship together.

"But..." Rikku said softly to Gippal, staring straight at his face. Having his face so close in the morning caused Rikku to blush slightly, and she noticed that Gippal's blonde hair was horribly ruffled, which made him even more attractive in... a just-woke-up kinda way. Rikku saw that Gippal's face was serious, yet he seemed worried-maybe even a little scared. She could tell that he was scared of someone barging in and catching them together. "C-cunno... Gippal." (S-sorry...) Rikku said to Gippal. "But! That doesn't mean you can get away with what you did to me,

E-R-V!"

"Perv?" Gippal said in confusion; a smile started to form slowly on his face.

"Yessir! P... E-R-V..." Rikku started to spell out pervert in a slow voice. It was obvious Gippal didn't know what he had done, and she knew he wouldn't have meant to do it on purpose, but that didn't let him off the hook, not this time.

"You got yourself into this position, little girl." Gippal teased, knowing that calling her that would bug her. "It's not my fault you made me perverted! Not my fault at all..."

"Liar." Rikku quickly said, cutting off Gippal's dragging of the word all. Gippal grinned at her and then loosened up his grip.

"Shut up," Gippal told her, "and let me kiss you already." Hearing this surprised Rikku a little bit, but it was so like Gippal to say crazy things like that. Gippal started to slowly lower his head at Rikku, while his hands gripped at the sheets around her head, holding up his upper body.

"No-" Rikku said as Gippal started to lower his head at hers. Just when Gippal's lips were about to cross with Rikku's, he caught himself locking lips with the white sheets underneath her head. Opening his eyes, he found Rikku facing the other way and squinting, knowing that she purposely dodged his attempt.

"Wah.. what? What's up with you today, Rikku?" Gippal asked, slightly shocked. It was expected though, for Rikku to act so childish.

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Rikku said, rolling out from under him. She hit the floor gently and pulled herself up. She turned back to see Gippal frozen in his spot.

"Sorry about what? You gotta tell me something Rikku!" Gippal let go of his grip and landed face-first onto the bed. He laid there, feeling helpless.

"Just say you're sorry!" Rikku whined.

"No!" Muffled Gippal through the sheets. He didn't find it fair that he had to say sorry over something he didn't even know about.

"Say it!" Rikku pushed at Gippal.  
"No!" Gippal spit out.  
"Fine!" Rikku said, giving up.  
"Fine!" Gippal followed. He heard Rikku stomp past the bed and towards the stairs that led down to the bar. Gippal got up and shouted, "Where you going?" He saw Rikku reach the top step and started to head down.

"Somewhere you're not!" Rikku replied, making it down to the bottom of the steps. "Big meanie!" Rikku started to head for the door that led to the elevator. Frustrated, Gippal grabbed a pillow, lifted himself off the bed, and walked to the edge of the railing. He looked down at Rikku, who was now standing in the middle of the bottom level between the door and the stairs. Gippal lifted the pillow above his head and then quickly hurled it at Rikku. Rikku got smacked by the pillow on her right shoulder, and she started to lose her balance, tipping over on her left foot.

"Haha...!" Gippal laughed at Rikku. Shocked and angry, Rikku clenched her fist and shook it up at Gippal.

"Grrr... Gippal!" Rikku growled. She then attempted to kick the pillow up at Gippal, but ended up missing completely. Seeing that it didn't reach Gippal got Rikku even more frustrated as Gippal continued to laugh at her from a safe reach. "That's it..." Rikku murmured to herself. She stomped over to the abused pillow, picked it up, and then stood on a nearby table. Gippal was still laughing at her, which made him off-guard. Then, with enough arm strength, she flung the pillow back at Gippal, smacking him right in the face, which knocked him back. Before Gippal got his balance back to get revenge, Rikku quickly hopped off the table and sprinted to the door.  
By the time Gippal peered over the edge, he heard the door slam and Rikku was gone.

Twisting the faucet shut, Gippal felt the hot water from the showerhead slow to a stop as he ran his fingers thru his hair, letting the water drip off his head. He reached out and grabbed a towel from behind the curtain and wrapped it around his waist. Slowly stepping out of the tub, Gippal grabbed another towel and rubbed his head dry. After tossing the towel, Gippal picked up his eye patch and started to place it on. As he looked in the mirror, he froze, and stared at the eye that he had scarred. A slash ran down from underneath his eyebrow and nearly hit his cheek. Looking at it reminded him of how he got it back while he was apart of the Crusaders, and he started to grit his teeth. Gippal clutched a fist and tried to calm himself down. After all, it's been so long since so long since it had happened. He had to be over it by now...

_Knock. Knock. _"Yoo Hoo! Who's in there?" Gippal heard a voice from outside. It was Brother's deep voice, teasing it's way through the door.

"What do you want." Gippal replied, as he placed on his patch and picked up his clothes. The Celsius's newly installed bathroom was small, dim, and cramped. The bathroom reminded him somewhat of his bathroom back home.

"What kind of crazy question in that? Get out! I need to pee!" Brother said, who started to pound on the door. Gippal gathered up his things and opened the door. Brother quickly ran past Gippal, waited till he was out the door, and then slammed it quickly, nearly hitting Gippal's back.

"Yo! Watch where your going... idiot." Gippal said into the door. Seconds later, Gippal heard Brother urinating through the metal and that caused him to give out a grossed face. Turning back around, Gippal wanted to get as far away from Brother as he could. Just as Gippal turned, he spotted Rikku leaning up against a wall, staring at him. Her arms were crossed with a towel in her palm, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Beside her was Buddy, yawning himself awake. Gippal must've held up a line, and he smiled at the thought.

Gippal walked away from the bathroom door and moved slower as he was pasting by Rikku and Buddy. Gippal nodded at Buddy as a passerby hello, and Buddy let out a small ''morning, man' as he lifted up his goggles and rubbed at his tired eyes. Gippal had completely ignored Rikku as a result from earlier that morning. He felt a weird tension, and he knew her eyes were still locked on him, angry eyes... that is.

"I hope you left some hot water." Rikku blurted out quickly. Her voice was softer, yet it still had a hint of anger in her voice. She was obviously trying to start something with Gippal. "You took long enough in there."

"Oh, no. I stole it all... does that bother you, hmm?" Gippal said as he stopped dead in his tracks and flipped around to face Rikku. He was a few feet away from Buddy, who was standing in the middle of their conversation. "Ahzuo ouin lumt fydan, Rikku. Your heart deserves it." (Enjoy your cold water, Rikku.)

"What!" Rikku said as her mouth dropped. She was in shock, and she looked offended. "Why are you saying that?"

"Hmmm... maybe because if I even tried touching you this morning, my hands woulda froze and broken off!" Gippal said out loud, with his voice rising. Rikku's eyes grew big and she peered over at Buddy, who was standing silent against the wall, probably dozing off. She rotated her vision back and forth from Buddy to Gippal, afraid that Buddy was going to hear them. "You went nuts on me this morning! How could someone love me one night, then completely shun me off the next morning, huh?"

"You... you-" Rikku stuttered, still afraid of waking up Buddy. Gippal continued to question her.

"I what? That's the thing, Rikku! You won't tell me what the hell I did wrong!" Gippal let out, staring at Rikku straight in the eye. "Do you not want me anymore, is that it? If it is, just say so. Don't make me waste my heart on you."

Within hearing that, Rikku froze. From her ears to her heart, she felt a drop happen. _Waste my heart on you... _What did he mean by that? Suddenly, her thoughts got mixed up and she couldn't think right. Her tongue became heavy and her vision started to blur from her eyes watering. She looked up at Gippal, and his vision seemed to pierce right through her. Was this the Gippal she knew? She couldn't tell... she felt no emotion from him. She didn't know him right now.

"Go away..." Rikku whispered. She held her head low and avoided any eye contact with Gippal from there on. Rikku's heart felt weak, as if it were falling out, and she felt vulnerable to the pain that it was ejecting. She crossed her arms across her chest, trying to shield her heart from Gippal; she was trying to hold in the pain. Rikku blinked her eyes and tear drops fell against the floor. In the distance, both Gippal and Rikku heard the bathroom door fling open, and with a shaky voice, Rikku yelled out, "Just... go away, Gippal!"

After saying that, Rikku quickly ran off towards the bathroom, shoved Brother out of the way, and slammed the bathroom door. After closing the door, Rikku fell the floor and sobbed quietly, making sure that no one could hear her. Outside of the bathroom, Brother stood confused. He peered over to Buddy, who was fast asleep... standing, and then looked at Gippal, who still stood there, dripping in his towel.

"What? Fryd fahd uh, Gippal?" (What went on, Gippal?) Brother questioned.

"Hudrehk." (Nothing.) Replied Gippal in a slum voice. He then turned his back and started to walk away. "It was nothing all along."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hmmm WOW! .. urh. yah Oo. am i realli realli don w/ this chapter? LOL f.i.n.a.l.l.y.!  
anyways... sorry if my writing style changed.. i prolly got worse.. heh. well, it's been over a year! i think ?. RR! sorry about the LONG WAIT. i can't make any promises this time XD.wow i really dun like what they did to the document manager.. thing. uploader. detail fixer upper thing. ..yah. 


	8. Tied up in the moment

Author's notes: Hi. i'm uhm, updating. Y'all prolly hate me for taking forever on the story-- Hahh;; i wouldn't blame you. Ah well, sooo sorry about the wait. Please enjoy this like a bowl of ramen when you're hungry; yah.

* * *

"Stu..stupid Gippal." Rikku mumbled as she wiped away at her tears. Rikku was starting to calm down, and she tried to regulate her breathing. "Wh...what does he know?" She got up and kicked at her towel in frustration. Rikku was confused, and her heart had felt like it had been pierced. Gippal's words still ran through her head, and she couldn't get over what Gippal had done. Rikku twisted the sink faucet and let the cold water run. She peered into the mirror and wiped away at her nose, which was turning red. Rikku had to stop crying, because this wasn't like her. Optimistic Rikku didn't let anyone or anything bring her down. She'll get over this. After all, they were just fighting, it's not like their relationship was over. This was something Rikku could fix, but forgiving Gippal any time soon wasn't in the picture. Rikku dragged her hands under the water, and began to wash away her tears.

Gippal kept his distance as Rikku said her goodbyes to Yuna and the rest. He stood near the entrance, arms and legs crossed, leaning against a pole. Gippal would glance every now and then at Rikku, who was testing his patience by taking forever to hug everyone and tell them about the opening ceremony, but most of the time, Gippal kept his view up at the clear, blue sky, which was something he didn't see often. Gippal closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and felt the breeze brush against him; he was enjoying the atmosphere. Still, something inside him wanted to get back to his Machina, and his dark room he'd pace around endlessly in. Good thing the next stop was the Machina Faction; he was looking forward to this. Opening his eye, he saw Rikku coming towards his way. She was finally done saying her goodbyes. Rikku had a smile on her face, nothing out of the usual, and she advoided any eye contact with Gippal. Thinking back earlier to the incident that morning, Gippal suddenly stressed his eyebrows. _What is she doing?_ He questioned in his mind.

"Took yah long enough." Gippal said to Rikku as she was about to pass by. He pushed himself off the pole and started to walk towards the Celsius, steps ahead of Rikku. His voice was teasing, picking up on old habits, yet little emotion was put into his voice, since Rikku had made him feel numb since early morning.

"Hmph! And what do you care?" Rikku barked back, to his back. She was angry, but there was a softness in her voice. "You didn't hafta wait for me, yah know."

Gippal kept silent; he looked back at Rikku and locked eyes with her. After noticing, she quickly turned her head and blushed slighty. Her lips were straight, neither smiling nor frowning, and she showed clear signs of not wanting to look at him in the face. Gippal was still confused over the fact that Rikku was shunning him off. It hurt, but then it also made him angry. What did he do wrong?

Rikku kept her eyes to the side and she continued to walk the pathway back to the Celsius. The road was empty, except for Gippal, who was looking back at her. She knew Gippal was angry, and she didn't want to be in this position. She thought that she would've been able to at least say something to him this morning, but she couldn't even stand looking at him face to face. Just for this time, Rikku was going to keep silent. She childishly shunned off Gippal, who had made her cry, and started to pick up speed. Rikku then sprinted pass Gippal, shoved him aside, and ran at top speed to the Celsius.

"Huh!" Gippal said, as he watched Rikku speed by. Quickly, before Rikku was out of his sight, Gippal shouted, "Rikku! Stop running away from me!" After hearing Gippal, Rikku stopped in her tracks and froze in place. Gippal, relieved to see this, jogged up towards Rikku and stopped behind her. The Celsius was resting just a few feet in front of them. Gippal looked down at Rikku, who was breathing heavily, and reached out his hand and touched her right shoulder. "Rikku... What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" Rikku said quickly and turned her back to face Gippal. Gippal, hurt by these words stood confused. Rikku had a frustrated face on, and this time, she looked at Gippal straight in the eye. Her eyes looked vulnerable, and Rikku took a step back.

"What'd I do? Rikku? Tell me!" Gippal said to her. "Why won't you let me touch you?" Gippal had so many unanswered questions bottled up inside him. _What did I do to you? What happened? Do you love me... at all? Anymore?_ "Why! Rikku!" Gippal pushed forward.

"Is... that all, huh, Gippal?" Her high voice rang out at him. "Is that all you want from me? My body?" Rikku pounded her foot and then pounded his chest lightly with her fist. "Since the start?"

"What are you talking about, Rikku?" Gippal asked, confused.

"Well, too bad! You pervert! I won't let you touch me anymore!" Rikku turned her back and started to walk away.

"Rikku! Stop! What did I do to you to make you think that?" Gippal ran after her and stepped in her path, blocking the entrance into the Celsius.

"You wanna know, Gippal?" Rikku questioned, still angry.

"Well, duh!" Gippal pointed out, making it obivious that it was all he has been asking for.

"You did this!" Rikku shouted, grabbed his wrist, and shoved his hand over her breast. "I woke up to this!" Gippal stood, open-mouthed in front of Rikku. He let his hand dangle in her hand; he was confused, shocked, and speechless. "Happy now?" Rikku shoved his hand away and pushed her way into the Celsius, disappearing from his sight.

A flash of light peeked through the door that atomatically opened for Gippal as he stepped onto the bridge. A gust of wind pasted by, and Gippal spotted Rikku laying on the center of the platform, her arms outstretched underneath her head. Gippal walked quietly up to Rikku, who was probably dozing off. Once he reached her head, he bent over and blocked the sunlight from Rikku's eyes. Noticing this, Rikku popped open an eye, gazed up at Gippal, and then closed them again.

"What do you want, Gippal." Rikku said motionlessly. She didn't seem angry, but she wasn't in the mood to pick a fight.

"Hey, hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, kay?" Gippal said in his usual tone. He stood above Rikku, who kept still and didn't respond. He stood in silence for almost a minute until he said, "Just look, check it out!"

"Huh?" Rikku opened both of her eyes and lifted herself up. She was curious but still held back.

"See, see?" Gippal turned his back and showed her what was behind him. "I tied my hands, just to prove to you... that I don't need to touch you, Rikku. Unless you want me to."

"Wha..." Rikku was forced to smile. It was funny that he had tied his hands to prove to her his point. Something inside her still felt confused, but at this moment, she felt like she had to forgive him.

"What?" Gippal grinned. He watched Rikku get up from the floor and stand before him. "You said that I touched you the wrong way, right?"

"... Yah." Rikku said, blushing slightly. Her smile dissapeared for a second.

"Well, this way, I won't ever hafta touch you again. Just to make sure." Gippal grinned and kneeled on both knees, bringing himself down to Rikku's height. He felt stupid, but he wanted her to talk to him again. He wanted her smile, her forgiveness, her lovin'. "So?" Gippal added. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Uhm..." Rikku eyed Gippal, deciding wheter or not to forgive the bulky blonde in front of her. "Well..."

"'I forgive you Gippal! You strong, sexy beast!'" Gippal blurted out, imitating Rikku in a high voice.

"Huh! You wish, Gippal!" Rikku defensively said. She then scooted back and turned the opposite direction, where Gippal was stuck staring at her back again. Rikku turned her head and rested it on her shoulder. She said to Gippal, "You sure know how to frustrate me sometimes, Gippal." Gippal sensed the softness in her voice and felt the mood turn serious. But then Rikku smiled back at him and added, "But... I guess I just have to forgive you. For now."

"Yah?" Gippal questioned.

"Yah." Rikku replied. She smiled, crawled over to Gippal, and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then let out a huge grin. "I kinda like you when your all tied up."

"You know, I won't be doing this again." Gippal said to her. "This is your chance to take advantage of me...'"

"Shut it." Rikku said to him. "Or I'll tape your lips shut too."

"Ooo.. fiesty." Gippal added as Rikku started to walk away. Right when she was about to enter the Celsius, Gippal said to her, "Urh... Rikku?"

"Hm?" Rikku turned around and looked at Gippal. He was still in his kneeling position. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry." Gippal said in a serious tone.

"Me too, Gippal." Rikku then stood behind the exit and smiled back at him. "Good luck trying to untie yourself." Within saying that, the doors shut, leaving Gippal alone on the Celsuis's bridge.

* * *

i can't really promise when a new chapter'll come in> ;;. But!summer's closing in and i got more time to do nothing. slap me over the face if i take too long. byebye! R&R 


End file.
